Unexplainable
by SeekingLove
Summary: When a 17-year old Eleanora Ravens gets transported into the world of 'Teen Wolf' what will happen? What will she do when she finds herself as the new host of the Nogitsune? How will she deal with her until now unknown powers? How can she deal with any of it? Will she find herself hidden in the shadows or can she be the light in the dark? (starts at the end of Season 3B) Stiles/OC
1. The Girl with a Supposed Explanation

Eleanora Ravens was utterly bored. She had just finished reading Dan Brown's book "Da Vinci Code". She absolutely loved it but now she had nothing to do. Eleanora groaned and fell onto her bed. Someone knocked on the door of her room.

"What?!" She moaned into her pillow. She glanced at the knocker before throwing her head to her pillow again.

Her mom stood at the door, smiling.

"Ella, I thought that we'd have another 'Girls' Night' and watch the last twelve episodes of Teen Wolf's third season?"

Her mom has always called her Ella. It just... was her thing – nicknames. She was the best. After her dad left one day, leaving divorce papers on the office desk and an empty closet behind, her mom had taken care of her as a male and female role model. She could not be any better. After Ella's dad's departure, her mom raised enough money to move to an apartment in York.

After he was gone, they had become closer and better friends than just mother and daughter. To enjoy theirselves after Ella's breakups, reminding them of her sister's death, her dad's departure or Ella's bullying in school or of the bright purple spheres in her eyes, they had made 'Girls' Night'. They usually watched some TV shows, movies they liked. Tonight was 'Teen Wolf's' turn.

Ella smiled into her pillow and stood up.

"Yeah, sure. Let's watch some werewolf drama." They grinned in unison and grabbed each other's arms.

-Time Skip-

They had set themselves on their couch with some fast food and soft drinks. Ella's mom Maria was already munching on some popcorn and said:

"C'mon. Put the TV on. We wouldn't want to miss the reruns, would we?" She grinned. Ella answered with a smile.

"Yeah, mom. Wait just a second." Ella clicked on the remote and turned the TV on. The second part of third season had just started. She jumped on the couch beside her mom and grabbed a bowl full of popcorn.

-Time Skip-

Ella had already seen this season earlier but it still excited her. Stiles being possessed by a nogitsune, new important characters (KIRA, MALIA etc.), Allison, Aiden and the Nogitsune dying and so on. Awesome and a bit sad, no other words to describe that season.

They had reached the part where the group reached Oak Creek. Ella grabbed her mom's hand, scared for Allison's death and excited for Lydia's rescue. Her mom squeezed her hand, knowing Ella so well. Their eyes were captivated on the TV screen.

_"There has been a change in ownership." The Nogitsune stated._

His eyes seemed to be looking straight into Ella's eyes or as it felt to her, into Ella's soul. She started to feel drowsy, her eyes fluttered before closing. She fell off the couch onto something hard which seemed to be stone floor which was weird considering that their floor was made of wood.

"ELLA!" was the last thing she heard before falling unconscious.

-Time Skip-

'Ella's POV'

My eyes fluttered open. I felt stiff as I rose, rubbing my head. It hurt from hitting something hard. My eyes widened, remembering passing out. I looked around in panic.

I was in a cell similar to the one where MTV had filmed some scenes for the second to last episode for the third season of 'Teen Wolf'. It seemed to be the one Lydia was in. It was quite dark. I assumed it was night. It was quite cold as well. I rubbed my hands, trying to warm my body a bit. I glanced at the closed door.

'Maybe it's open.' I tried to open it, rattling it. The door was locked.

"Hello?" My voice shook a bit, a bit hoarse from sleeping. My heart beat faster and faster. This place terrified me. I mean, who wouldn't be scared after waking up in a place which was across the ocean from where they last were?

My head quickly turned as I heard leaves, I think, crumbling in the cell behind me.

_'Someone is in here with me.'_ I could feel my heartbeat quickly increasing.

Someone stepped out of the shadows, smirking. He had filthy, tattered clothes on. I noticed some holes in them. He was quite tall. He had amber eyes and short brown hair.

My eyes widened as I recognised him.

"Dylan? Dylan O'Brien?" A frown formed on the stranger's face and his brows furrowed. It seemed that he did not recognise that name. But how? It _was_ his name. Then how cou-...

I remembered this place was _very_ familiar to the one in 'Teen Wolf'. _He_ was wearing the same clothes _Stiles_ was wearing in 'Insatiable'.

_Oh._ I tilted my head at him.

"Stiles?" The confusion was clear in my eyes.

My eyes widened as the man before me nodded with a smug smirk.

I inhaled in shock.

"_Stiles_?" I asked again as I refused to believe _this_ was happening to _me_.

"So, another dear friend of Stiles, isn't it?" Stiles-no-Nogitsune taunted me but then looked confused.

"Oh, it seems he doesn't know you, so who are you?" The spirit glared at me.

_'Oh god, I'm in Teen Wolf… How is this possible? Okay, okay. THINK! This seemes to be the second to last episode of the third season. Okay, Allison should be dead by now, considering Lydia isn't here and he's still here. Okay. In the next episode the Nogitsune will be gone, Aiden will be dead and Stiles will be back to himself in some way. Okay. Everything's fine, in some way. I just have to let it all happen and maybe try to prevent the deaths, without revealing myself or the fact that all of this is fictional. Okay.'_ I babbled in my head, freaking out. I was in 'Teen Wolf'? _What_?

Stiles took a step towards me, still glaring. I stumbled back, terrified of what could happen.

"Umm, I-I'm Ella. Nice to meet yo-ou." The fox spirit was still glaring at me. I put my hands in front of myself, trembling.

"I'm n-no one." I answered his question trembling. He stepped in front of me as I tried to walk backwards and grabbed my hands. I tried to tug myself free but he was too strong. Stiles leaned closer, brushing my hair away from my ear and whispered.

"Now, now darlin'. Don't be scared. Now, tell me. Who. Are. You." His voice was strong and seemed to yell _'Don't lie!' _and I remembered what _could_ happen. After all of _this_ was real now therefore all the danger was real as well.

'_This is _not_ good.'_

I snapped out of my mental rant as Stiles shook me, yelling.

"TELL ME!" It hurt. I wanted to escape, to go home and watch 'Teen Wolf' with my mom and laugh at Stiles' jokes, cry at the deaths and just enjoy ourselves. But I was here. Alone. Without anyone to support me. With no one.

"No!" I shouted in his face, grabbing at the last strands of courage I had left in hopes to escape in his seconds of shock.

All of a sudden, the pieces of debris, stone, glass and god-knows-what rose from the ground and surrounded us. The spirit was amazed for a second, then turned stiff and glanced at them. I was shocked.

_'How could this happen? I don't have any superpowers so how could I have some in this world? But now, the Nogitsune might use me for his cause… Shit.'_

Stiles stared at me for a whole minute not moving. The debris had fallen during my seconds of shock. I stared back at him, shaken from what just happened. _That_ was not possible. He pushed me away from the door and unlocked it. Feeling as I couldn't move he threw me on his back.

"_You're_ coming with me. _Finally, I have a back-up_." Stiles said to me as he grinned whispering the last sentence.

_'Crap.'_

-Time Skip-

The Nogitsune had taken me along to the hospital, practically dragging me to the entrance door. But I knew what was going to happen. Melissa was going to be assaulted along with tons of others. Then he was going to the school to attack the pack and _that_ wasn't even the worst part. I shivered as I remembered what he had told me during the ride here, to the hospital.

_Stiles dragged me to his car (Where the hell had he gotten that?) and planted me in the front. The spirit closed the door, locking it. I stared at the camp._

_I was here, in fictional TV show… how? Things like these aren't possible._

_He climbed in the driver seat and looked at me with a smirk before turning his attention to the car._

_"So you're the silent type." He turned the car on, driving out of the camp. I was still staring out of the windows, not daring to glance at him. He chuckled._

_"You're terrified, believe me _Iknow_. But don't worry, sweetheart. I'm just going to possess you like dear ol' Stiles and plant chaos, strife and pain all across the world. A simple plan, don't cha think? And y'know what I'm going to use to do it? Your powers. Your 'mystical' and 'til now, from what I got from your shock, unknown powers." Stiles smirked as my eyes widened._

'_How_ did he know about that?'

_I still didn't have the courage to look at him._

_"You have other powers as well, did you know that?" Now that got my attention. I snapped my head to him and stared at him with widened eyes. Stiles glanced at me, grinning._

_"You have the powers of an emissary with… some additions. You can look into the past, present and sometimes the future of someone if you focus. Only psychics have a purple sphere in their eyes – First thing I noticed about you." My stare didn't move from him. I finally had the courage to speak._

_"Why?" I cringed at hearing my voice. I sounded like someone had strangled me. He cast a confused look at me. I cleared my throat and continued._

_"Why me?" Now understanding, the dark spirit snickered._

_"You care. About Stiles, the pack, the hunters even though you've never met them which I still don't get by the way. Or it could be the fact you have no-one to hold you down, to let you fight against me. The powers were just a plus." My jaw dropped listening to his explanation._

_"What? How do I know? I'm a good person-reader. And the fact you're being completely quiet and not asking to call someone to let them know you are okay." He responded to my quiet question._

_I was silent for the rest of the drive._

The Oni had done their 'work' with the patients, doctors and nurses. Stiles had dragged me with him. He had forced me to watch all the attacking and assaulting. I still remember what he had said.

'_This is what's going to happen to you if you refuse. If you let me in without fighting back, I'll make you forget everything. You won't remember anything – the deaths, the kills, the fights, the murders and so on. You will not have any guilt, hanging on your neck.'_

Although the offer was tempting me, I knew I had to fight. To let Stiles, the pack, the hunters live. To survive. To get back home.

Meanwhile the Nogitsune noticed my stiffness and drug me to a lighted room. It had two blue beds, a large wooden cupboard and a pendant lamp. He planted me on the bed and turned the light off. Stiles jumped on the bed beside me, staring at me. I curled up in ball and quivered in fear of him.

"Now, now sweetheart. You're going to let me in, in your mind. It's not going to hurt. It's going to be okay." I then felt something hit my head hard and something slowly dripped down my face. I touched it with shaking hands. It was blood.

My eyesight started to blur as I was about to faint. I glanced at him. He wore a smug smirk.

"It's _all_ okay." Was the last thing I heard before passing out.

-Time Skip-

My eyes fluttered open. I groaned as I felt the pain. My head hurt from being hit and bleeding and I looked around. I lied in a pool of blood which probably came from my head. I was in an empty white parking lot. It looked a lot like the car park where Scott, Allison and Stiles woke up in. The parking lot I was in, had a familiar tree stump in the center of it, with the Nogitsune, the not so good Stiles and Stiles sitting on it, staring at one-another. They all had weapons, specifically Samurai swords in their hands and every few seconds swung them, cutting one and another. With time they gained more and more cuts on their bodies.

It was clear Stiles still had a piece of the Nogitsune stuck in his mind. I started to tear up. I knew I had to replace Stiles and become possessed. It was the only way to help him, to help _them_.

My legs started to move – one in front of the other without knowing it. I began to run towards them, wanting to help Stiles. Unfortunately I couldn't. Something blocked me from reaching them.

"STOP! STOP, please…" I shouted as tears started to trail down my face. I hadn't been in an incident like this before but who has? _Who_ has travelled to a fictional world? _Who_ has gained supernatural powers in another world? Who else but me.

And the worst thing? It was starting to cut scars on my body and heart, in my eyes and mind. I stopped running as I realised they still hadn't turned their attention to me.

"STILES, DON'T DO IT! Let it go. Let it be. Just wake up and go home. Go home to papa Stilinski and Scott and Lydia and…" I sobbed, sinking to my knees. A feeling hit me, telling me now… it wasn't just about him. It was about him. _I _wanted to wake up. _I _wanted go home. _I _wanted to go home to my mom. To my baby sister.

After crying out all the tears I had left, I finally lifted my head and looked at them. I was really hoping they could hear the weeping. I smiled as Stiles finally noticed me. Lady Luck was on my side. He watched me with cautious eyes which was understandable. He had been through enough. Unfortunately the demons still hadn't noticed me.

_'Okay. One out of three. Two left. Okay. You can do this.'_

I grinned as a thought hit me. Maybe sobbing and weeping wouldn't reach their ears but maybe shouting and yelling could.

"Please don't hurt him. He's just a child. Just leave him be. Don't hurt him, please. Don't let any of them suffer. JUST GIVE THE PAIN TO ME! Leave the suffering to me. LET ME HURT! Leave them to themselves." I screamed at the three. By now I had the other Stiles' attention as well but had only one idea left. I had to reach them.

I inhaled as I rose in a mess. I knew my hair was tangled and my eyes were puffy and red from crying. My hands shook and my legs trembled.

I started to step towards them, shaking. I fell down continuously but stood up. At a sequent wave of pain I fell down again. I couldn't let this happen. I had to be possessed. I had to. To save the others, I _had_ to do it.

I finally stood up, defiant. This will not happen. I began to run and somehow a few steps later, I reached the Nemeton. I noticed both of the Stiles' attention had moved from me to the other people standing on the tree stomp.

I climbed up on it. Taking a deep breath and closing my eyes, I stepped to the center of it – in the center of the fight where the swords would hit me every few seconds.

Swish. Swush.

The swords swung.

Swich. Swach.

They hit me, cutting open flesh.

Cling. Clang.

They collided from time to time.

I shrieked in pain as another sword hit my side. Finally the swords stopped. I opened my eyes and found the group looking at me in confusion, interest and something I didn't get. I opened my mouth.

"You will not hurt him. You will not hurt them. You will not let them suffer. You will hurt me, give the pain to me. I will do _everything_ you want if you let them be. That's my deal with you." I said looking at the Nogitsune. He smirked, nodding.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I grinned at them, happy that my plan worked. All of a sudden I felt a horrifying pain in my head. I fell down, panting. I grabbed my head, trying to lessen the pain. I turned weaker and weaker as I breathed slower. I finally collapsed and fell on the floor, eyes fluttering shut as I felt a blast of air around me.

-Time Skip-

'3rd Person POV'

Ella woke in the same hospital room she passed out in. She was in a bath filled with ice water and mistletoe. She quickly got out, water dripping to the floor from her clothes. The demon flexed her fingers as she felt the power, accidentally floating the bed.

_'So this is what you were hiding. You are not from this world. You know everything about them. Oh, this is even better than planting chaos around the world. This could lead to _destroying_ the world.'_

She grinned smug as she caught the last thought before looking around. Her other half was already gone with the Oni. She smirked, knowing where they were. Ella snapped her fingers, disappearing into thin air.

-Line Break-

She appeared in the school cafeteria, dry. Her eyes widened just a fraction as she noticed her dry clothes, skin and hair. Apparently teleporting dried you. She glanced around. No one was there. Ella was pissed.

_'How dare they begin the party without me?'_

She walked out the door to the school's entrance. The spirit smirked before snapping her fingers and letting the doors slam open. She saw a sight consisting the pack, hunters and others in silence, probably honouring someone dead.

_'Oh goodie, someone died already. But why did someone else kill them? I was supposed to kill them but they're supposed to be dead so, who cares.'_

She took a step forward as the doors closed behind her. She opened her mouth wearing a taunting grin.

"Did you really think, it would be that easy? To get rid of me, the Nogitsune?" Ella smirked as the group looked at her in unison. The Pack seemed to be in shock as they stared at her. She grinned at them as a thought popped in her head.

_'A war never ends with a magic trick.'_

* * *

Scott, Kira, Lydia and Stiles stumbled out of the cafeteria, feeling relieved as they looked around. They were still in the school, not in some Winter Wonderland with the Oni and the Nogitsune. It wasn't real, just a fantasy. Looking around, there was no one around. As the danger seemed to be gone Scott checked his presumed wounds. Only seconds later, Kira did the same. They weren't there. The cuts were gone.

"We're okay." Scott breathed out, sighing in relief.

"We'r-" He would've continued but something knocked threw him to the lockers.

Kira looked at the direction of Scott's attacker, ready to attack them. The Nogitsune smirked at her before hitting her, making her drop the Samurai sword and drop to the floor, passed out.

"This was my game." Nogitsune drawled out while staring at the fallen Kira.

"Think you can beat me at my game?" He lifted his head, staring at the still conscious pair: Stiles and Lydia.

"Divine move. Divine move?" The dark fox spirit raised his voice, starting to walk towards Stiles and Lydia who were stumbling backwards, trying to get away from the spirit.

"You can kill the Oni but me? I'm a thousand years old, YOU CAN'T KILL ME!" The Nogitsune roared. The pair stopped.

"But we can change you…" Lydia said, looking at the spirit.

It halted.

"What?" It's voice was calm like it _dared_ them to continue. But if anyone was searching for something certain, they would notice the fear.

The pair slowly turned smug.

"You forgot about the scroll." Stiles informed the demon.

"The Shugendo scroll." Lydia added.

The Nogitsune tilted its head, eyes starting to water.

"_'Change the host.'_" It recited, gulping.

Stiles continued.

"You can't be a fox and a wolf."

The fox spirit's nose crinkled as Scott put his clawed out hand on its shoulder, stopping the Nogitsune from escaping. The teen wolf bit it's hand as his eyes glowed ruby-red. The Nogitsune roared at him. Scott let go of it, the spirit stumbling back before a sword went through its body, red with blood. It shook on the sword, lights flickering as the dark spirit started to lose its power over them.

Kira finally pulled the bloody sword out, panting. The Nogitsune convulsed in pain, falling down as it put a hand on the floor for balance. Suddenly its head snapped up, throat open. A fly flew out, looking for a new subject available for possessing before Isaac captured it in the wooden box. The group looked at him in shock.

The Nogitsune convulsed in pain on the ground before freezing. It cracked like a porcelain cup and dropped to the floor, breaking and turning to dust. It vanished. The group stared at the place which just seconds before was occupied by the spirit.

Stiles' eyes started to close, slowly leaning left. He felt drowsy and tired. Something was forcing him to pass out. With nothing to lean on, he fell to the ground, passing out.

-Line Break-

Stiles awoke at someone screaming and shouting. His eyes widened as he looked around. He was standing on the Nemeton in his mind along with the Nogitsune and the other Stiles. They were holding swords and swinging them, hitting each other. His eyes widened at noticing a sword in his hand as well.

He shook his head at hearing the same person scream again. His eyes searched the place before stopping on a girl crying on the floor quite far from the Nemeton. He tilted his head as the girl lifted her head and smiled at noticing Stiles staring at her. He narrowed his eyes at her.

_'__Why would someone smile in a situation like this?' _Stiles' eyes widened as the girl started screaming again.

"Please don't hurt him. He's just a child. Just leave him be. Don't hurt him, please. Don't let any of them suffer. JUST GIVE THE PAIN TO ME! Leave the suffering to me. LET ME HURT! Leave them to themselves."

His attention was snapped from the girl as he noticed someone else staring at her. He glanced at the other Stiles before something slammed to his head. He noticed the Nogitsune smirking at him. His eyes twitched as he readied his sword and swinged it back at the spirit. His mind went blank as he only concentrated to hitting the others.

This went on for quite a while before a shriek snapped him from his daze. He looked wide-eyed at the shrieker before him, standing in the center of the Nemeton. It was the same girl who had cried and screamed on the floor. She was now covered with cuts. Blood dripped down her cheeks from a horrible cut.

Stiles glanced at his sword. It was red with blood. Red spots appeared on the Nemeton as blood dripped down the sword. He felt tears forming in his eyes at seeing the blood. It could have been that poor girl's blood. _He_ had done it. _He_ had cut her.

"-y deal with you." He shook his head as the girl snapped him from his mental rant. His eyes widened as the Nogitsune nodded at her. The girl smiled in relief of what? Stiles hadn't caught every bit of the conversation so maybe it was something good for the both of them.

He would have smiled but a terrible pain formed in his head. He groaned and fell onto his knees. Putting his hands on the Nemeton, he squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he tried to lessen the pain. He felt himself turn weaker and weaker as his heart beat slower. He fell on the floor as his heart stopped beating. The last thing he registered was a blast of air around him.

-Time Skip-

When Stiles finally came conscious, he could see Isaac, Kira, Lydia and Scott crowded around him, smiling in relief. His eyes widened.

_'__It wasn't real. It wasn't real. It wasn't real.'_

"Oh god. I fainted, didn't I?" The people around him chuckled, knowing the Stiles without the darkness was back.

"We're alive. We are alive." He stated, eyes wandering around.

Scott's eyes dropped down, sighing.

"Yeah. We're okay." The sadness was heard clearly from his voice. The loss of Allison took a toll on everyone. Stiles huffed, not knowing what to do as he shook his head. Suddenly Lydia stood up looking at the door, her face filled with confusion. She ran out of the school with the others following.

It was Aiden. He was dead. Lydia turned back to a confused Stiles' arms. Over Lydia's head, he could finally see what happened. One of the twins was dead. Suddenly he felt his throat tighten as he tried to gulp. It was his fault. _He_ let the Nogitsune in. _He_ let it do it's crimes and kills without stopping the spirit.

The body laid on the floor surrounded by Allison's dad Chris, Derek and Ethan. No one knew what to do. The twins had always been the strongest, the ones to fight and _not_ get hurt. And now, one of them was dead.

They stood in silence, honouring one of their own but something snapped them out of their silence.

The school door slammed open. In unison, everyone glanced at it. Someone, a teenager stood in front of the door defiantly, staring at the group. Behind her, the doors slammed shut. She had wavy chestnut-brown hair, dark forest green eyes and plum purple lips. She was wearing a black leather jacket with a dark green tank top under it. The girl also had long black boots and black jeans on. She wore a taunting grin.

"Oh, no. Did you really think it would be that easy? To get rid of _me_, the Nogitsune?" The girl was grinning at the shock of the pack, staring at her. Though only one person was staring at her wide-eyed, open-mouthed. He had recognised her. It was the girl. It was the same girl from his dream? It couldn't have been a dream. _That girl_ was standing right before him. He felt a lump in his throat as he remembered her saying something about a deal with the Nogitsune. He was shook from his shock as the girl started to talk again.

"The Divine Move? Humph. It's never just that easy. I had a backup, unlike the likes of you." She crossed her arms with a smug grin. Derek, Chris and Ethan had reached the top of the stairs during the one-sided 'conversation'. The werewolves slowly started growling. Kira and Chris had their weapons ready, aiming at the girl. Lydia stared at her as she seemed not able to accept Aiden's death or the fact the spirit's back. Over Lydia's head, Stiles glared at the Nogitsune.

"Oh, I forgot. Hi!" The girl waved at them with an insane grin, accidentally or not breaking the school's windows and floating the glass to her enemies, surrounding them. The Pack's eyes widened and they slowly backed. They had met only one person with powers like these. Jennifer… AKA the Darach.

"_Sorry_. So, I'm the new possessed one. Nice to meet cha." She waved her hand at the glass as she spoke. Letting the glass fall, the girl held her hand in front of her, waiting for it to be shaken.

Scott and Derek growled and ran forwards to her. They reached her and would've pinned the spirit down but she waved at the ground. The glass which before was on the ground, now surrounded the pair, some pieces flying closer and drawing blood. The scratches on the werewolves healed almost immediately.

The dark spirit chuckled grimly as the others glared at her.

"Okay, news flash: This one is more important than you Stiles and you know why? Well, for one - she has powers: powers of a psychic. Two, this one has nothing to lose. Friends, family, relatives - no one. Three, she has information about each and every one of you. About Allison, Peter, Cora, your parents, about you Stiles. About _each_ and _every_ one of you." She started counting the reasons on her fingers with a smirk.

Loud growls could be heard during the conversation. Lydia's eyes started to tear up but that only made the spirit grin more. It only made her more hungry for chaos, strife and pain.

"So… Hey Derek. Still pissed 'bout Jenny's and Kate's betrayal?" The smugness on the Nogitsune's face only increased with the werewolf's growls.

"Oh Lydia? How did Peter's bite work out for ya? Y'know, banshee and all." She tilted her head in mock concern before grinning madly. Stiles grabbed the mentioned girl's – Lydia's hand and squeezed it, noticing the flowing tears. Scott grinded his teeth at seeing Lydia tear up and stepped in front of his pack.

The girl noticed the protective action. The teenager seemed to be willing to protect them whatever it'll take.

"Hey, Scott." The girl waved at him with a smirk on her face.

"How ya doin'? Is Allison's death enough or will Kira have to die as well?" She crossed her arms with an insane grin. It seemed to be her thing. Mad grins, insane chuckles, mock concern, smug smirks. Scott growled, revealing his sharp fangs which had been more than a clear answer.

The Nogitsune tilted her head with a sly grin which disappeared as she fell onto her knees on the floor. She knelt her head on the floor, her hands tightening into fists. A pained expression formed on her face. Her mouth kept moving as she was saying something, mumbling or muttering something.

"_No, don't. Please don't_. _No. Please._" Lydia's eyes widened as she noticed the pained look on the lying girl's face. She hesitantly stepped forward to her but was pulled back by Stiles. She looked back at him, glaring but calmed as she saw the silent warning. _It could be a trick. _She nodded but looking back at the girl, her lip trembled. She had suffered through similar pains though cause by a different person, Peter.

The werewolves treaded carefully closer to her. Their eyes flickered to one-another, each seeing the caution and fear in other's eyes. It seemed the girl kept fighting the Nogitsune. The wolves were confused by it after hearing her mutters. Stiles was _never_ affected like that. But they were impressed as well. She had to have been pretty strong to fight it.

They quickly stepped back as the Nogitsune stood up, quivering. Her eyes fluttered open, the Pack seeing pain in them. Her eyes flickered down to her shaking hands. She clasped them together in front of her body which was shivering. But the victim-look lasted for only a few seconds as she blinked. The Nogitsune gained control again.

The shuddering body, the shaking hands, the fluttering eyes and the trembling lips… It all disappeared with a blink. The girl straightened as the pain and heaviness vanished from her eyes and back. The smug grin was back on her face. She shook her head, tsking quietly to herself before opening her mouth.

"Oh sorry, we're getting off-track. But I _am _truly sorry for this." She waved at the glass which rushed to the Pack and surrounded them. With that she disappeared into thin air.

No one was not shocked. The Nogitsune has another host. Someone who knew every one of them. Someone who was stranger to all of them. Someone who had psychic powers.

"Well... we're screwed." No one could disagree with Stiles' logic.

* * *

'3rd Person POV'

The Nogitsune had appeared in York, in Ella's home town. It was early morning, somehow.

_'Time Zones!'_ Ella screamed in its mind, explaining the difference in England and America. In one it was morning, in the other night.

The spirit rolled its eyes as it heard her shouting. It had to collapse her mind. It glanced around the place, searching for something to break Ella's mind with. The spirit needed to collapse Ella's mind so utterly, she couldn't stand up again and fight. One of the ways to do it was to use her family. The spirit needed to do this to happen to take over the world.

Unfortunately, there was nothing there. The block which had housed Ella's home was gone. In this world, a park stood in its place. It was filled with gravel roads, maple, lime and birch trees. No one was there except for some runners or businessmen and businesswomen. Considering the fact, it was '07:25' here, according to the huge clock on a building near the park, it was normal.

It sighed.

_'Now I have nothing against her. Oh. Wait. But I do.'_ The fox spirit grinned smug. It remembered Ella's defiant act on the Nemeton with them.

_"You will not hurt him. You will not hurt them. You will not let them suffer. You will hurt me, give the pain to me. I will do everything you want if you let them be. That's my deal with you." Ella said looking at the Nogitsune. He smirked, nodding._

She _cares_ about the pack. She wanted the spirit not to hurt them. This still confused the demon. Ella hadn't known any of them, yet she still knew almost everything about them. Yet she cared about them.

The spirit started to walk around the park as it searched through its possessed one's memories and mind.

_'Oh.'_

It finally found the information source. Apparently, the girl's world had a TV show called 'Teen Wolf'. It seemed to be about the Scott boy's life since the bite. This was a discovery. But the Nogitsune knew all about them earlier so where the information had come from didn't matter to it.

All of a sudden a summer houses and an apartment popped into its mind.

_'Grandmas' houses.'_ She explained. The dark fox spirit smirked.

Surprisingly no one noticed the smirking demon disappearing into thin air in the middle of a gravel road.

- Line Break-

The dark fox spirit emerged in a small bungalow near a forest. It's insides were filled with dust and plastic covered furniture. The dust filled it's nose, making it sneeze.

"Oh, this is just-no." The spirit shook its head. All of a sudden pain with a sight filled its head.

_'Ella was in her mind with the Nogitsune, fighting one-another. They both had Samurai swords in their hands and cuts on their bodies. The now panting Ella was standing and pointing a sword down at the fallen Nogitsune. She had cut quite much at the bandages, making the Nogitsune weaker. Ella was still fighting.'_

The spirit cursed, thinking of a way to destroy her. A smirk made its way to its face as it remembered the event in Ella's mind.

'"_Hello Ella." A strong voice spread around her mind._

_Ella looked around in confusion, losing the winning side of the battle. The fox spirit rose and smirked. It took a step backwards and spoke._

_"Ella, Ella, Ella. Tut, tut, tut." It grinned at the confusion of the girl._

_"Didn't you forget? I didn't promise for how long I would not hurt them. I could send someone there right now. I could let them suffer 'til the sweet end of their short human lives. But only if you keep fighting back." Ella was shocked. She trembled, trying to speak._

_"O-okay. I swear not to fight back anymore." The spirit swung it's sword at her. She quickly recovered, backing.'_

The fox spirit sighed.

"You could've made this easy for yourself but I guess not." The demon said before forcing Ella into the darkest part in her mind – the forest where she had lost her little sister.

The Nogitsune kept looking for something meaningful but only found a suitcase full of money and some clothes. It shrugged, taking what it could.

"Oh well. At least now I could rent an apartment to live in." The demon packed the clothes and money into a bigger suitcase she had found. The spirit looked around, sighing.

"Someone died." It snapped its fingers, disappearing.

-Line Break-

The Nogitsune appeared in a living room of a modern apartment. It was fine for living. The living room had a beige couch opposite of a flat screen TV. There was a ruby-red carpet on the ground. The walls were white and the floor was made of cherry wood. The spirit made a note to take some furniture from here to Ella's new home.

The Nogitsune walked from room to room, in search for its weapon against Ella. It only found some jewelry which could be pawned and some food. There was nothing else there available to use except that. The spirit packed it all before disappearing.

-Time Skip-

*Few weeks later*

During the time Ella was gone from Beacon Hills, the Nogitsune had searched for her pressure points. It had visited Scotland, England, Ireland, France, Italy and many other places. It seemed that Ella had relatives everywhere. Luckily for her, the demon couldn't find anything.

The spirit had trained some of Ella's powers with a swamp witch. Now Ella could lift something as big as an elephant and as heavy as a truck with her powers. She could destroy a room only with clenching her fist but it would take a lot energy. Her other powers unfortunately only limited seeing some visions of the past and the present as the spirit couldn't find anyone to help her with that.

Ella the real and good one had also visited some druids and witches in Ireland. She had overpowered the spirit for a few hours which took weeks and had acquired some River Ash which can be used to exorcise a spirit. That information was long gone but luckily Ella found an old druid who still knew of that knowledge. He had told her that druids could live for a hundred to two hundred years old to her shock. He had led Ella to an ancient plant called Soulless River and taught her how to use it. She had to collect fifteen green leaves of it and burn them in a silver cauldron with fifty grams of green river algae which had to be dried for a week, to black ash which was River Ash. To use it, Ella would have to use the Nogitsune's spark in her and create a shape of any kind with River Ash before stabbing herself in the center of it with a platinum dagger.

She had also obtained a platinum dagger from him. It's handle was coated with wolfsbane and filled with River and Mountain Ash. It had also been dipped in some spring water which apparently made a supernatural creature drowsy. That dagger could do some serious hurt to a supernatural creature if you would cut them with it. It would poison the blood, weaken the body and always lead to certain death if you did not treat the wound right. Ella knew she had to have some protection against the pack and the Nogitsune and thanked the druid for it and the knowledge.

Luckily Ella had found a house in Beacon Hills to stay in. It was quite nice. It had a home-y feel to it. It had a fine yellow/orange coloured kitchen, a light blue coloured bedroom, a green dining room, a light blue-colored living room and a white coloured bathroom. It was enough for living but there was no time for admiring. She had plans to follow.

The Nogitsune had to roll to school because what teenager doesn't go to school? If she wouldn't, people would ask questions. It also had to completely take over Ella's mind because _her_ weakening the spirit occasionally could mean it is weak. And that didn't settle well with the dark kitsune.

She had to kill the pack, the hunter, the banshee and it's previous host. That could take ages and then it had to destroy the world. _'Lots and lots to do.'_

She had spent the last nights before the start of school fulfilling her plans all around the city. The Nogitsune had planted some explosives in some of the pack's residences, in the hospital, in the high school and in the forest which was placed the best. They would detonate when Ella would count down from 'Five' to 'One'. Each bomb would explode with a delay of few minutes after hearing their code (one; two; three; four or five). She had to wear a bug on her and plant one near each one of the bombs.

Deciding it was too late to work for longer as she noticed the moon shining upon her from the windows. Plus it was better to sleep than to stay up all night. She had a busy day tomorrow.

She would have to go to school which almost all her enemies visited daily.

-Line Break-

The group had gathered in Derek's loft few weeks after meeting the new girl. There had been a few changes in the apartment. Peter had bought two black couches and some black armchairs despite Derek's protests.

The teens (Lydia, Ethan, Stiles, Isaac, Kira, Scott) were situated on the couches or armchairs. Stiles and Lydia were lying on one couch, she was clinging onto him with all she had, though soundly asleep. Stiles was still awake, staring in front of him. Scott was sitting on another couch with his face in his hands. He, for the second time in his life, had no hope. Kira was beside him, trying to lift his spirits though it wasn't working.

_'This just seems to continue. More fights, more deaths. More coldness and dark to fill our hearts and lives with.'_ Was the only thing the boy could think of.

Isaac sat in an armchair, reading an ancient book about spirits, checking if they had missed something. Ethan was in one of the chairs, snoring. Tears were trailing down his face. He was probably dreaming about his brother's death. It had taken a huge toll on the last twin.

Chris, Derek and Peter were planning. They had a table full of maps, opened books and notes in front of them. They had some ideas of how to catch it but it would be hard. With Stiles it was hard enough but _now_, this one has powers.

"We could trap her in a circle of Mountain Ash. Maybe it would weaken her powers, letting us overpower it." Peter proposed. Derek quickly shot it down.

"No. When Stiles was the host it had enough power at Deaton's place which was surrounded with Mountain Ash." Chris sighed before speaking.

"Maybe this time, we could just blow a hole in her head and let her bleed out."

"No." Scott's quiet answer caught the attention of the three. He stood up and walked towards them, arms crossed.

"You saw her. She was our age and you heard the Nogitsune. She has nothing to lose but maybe she _had_ something to lose. Maybe she lost her dad, mom maybe even a sibling." Derek stepped forward, the rest staying to the sidelines. If you tried to calm these two down, you would end up with a lot of wounds. From _both_ of the werewolves.

"Well, what do you want us to do?! Two of our fighters are dead, the Nogitsune has a new host plus not many people of our group are ready to fight." Derek growled.

Scott stayed silent, staring at him.

"See? Nothing." Derek turned back to the table. A voice filled the loft.

"We could capture her in school." Stiles spoke up, quietly. After Aiden's death and meeting the new host he was always calm, quiet. It seemed as he had nothing to do or say, the only option being just staring in front of him. It concerned his friends and dad but they could do nothing about it. The fact he had spoken, meant he was worried – _very_ worried.

Scott's head turned to him then to Derek.

"Yes, we could do that. She's our age so she has to go to school." Chris nodded before reciting from a book.

"_'One of the ways to trap a psychic is to draw a circle around it with a mix of mistletoe and spring water. The water is collected in a silver chalice in which one mixes the water with the same amount of mistletoe powder. To spark the circle, one would need an object from the psychic.'_ This could help us." The Hales nodded as they all started to plan the Nogitsune's capture.

-Time Skip-

'3rd Person POV'

Ella's eyes fluttered open. She glanced at the clock on her night table beside her bed. Bright red numbers wrote '06:30'. The noisy alarm which had woken her, had finally stopped as she slammed her hand on the clock. It fell to the floor with a clang. Ella groaned, still tired.

_'Maybe the cold shower will wake me up.'_ Still yawning, she made her way to the shower.

After about fifteen minutes, Ella returned. She sighed, standing in front of her wardrobe in a towel. The wardrobe was empty with some footwear and clothes as an exception. She hadn't had the time to go shopping.

After a few minutes of searching, the girl finally found some decent clothes. She decided to put on a dark green mid-knee high dress, a sparkly black belt and the same colour boots. She painted her lips plum purple and put on a black leather jacket. With a sigh and a sad smile she put a simple black ring on her right hand's ring finger. It was the only thing she left of her previous world. Ella brushed her hair and let her wavy bangs fall onto her shoulders.

Looking at the clock, it was already '07:19'.

"Shit." She cursed. Her first day and she would be late.

_'Great.'_

Ella rushed out the door, grabbing her shoulder bag and a sandwich on the way. Making it to her car which she had _legally_ bought and drove with a very _legal_ driver's license. Now read it again with sarcasm. She climbed in the car and turned it on, driving out of the driveway.

-Time Skip-

She arrived at the school and parked her car. Ella looked out the window and sighed. Teens all around were chatting with their friends, probably about nothing important. Their summers and vacations, TV shows, clothes, sport, books, whether they had done their homework or not etc. She sighed. Her problems were bigger than some homework or dresses.

Ella took a deep breath, before getting out of the car. She glanced around, searching for the pack. Weirdly enough, they weren't around. She finally walked into the school, heading to the office. It was a bit uncomfortable to walk through the corridors with people openly staring. The spirit in her just shook it off. The only time Ella was thankful for it. She had always been an awkward, geeky girl in school. She finally reached the office. She opened the door, walking in. In the room was a desk occupied with a young woman and behind her was a door leading to another area. The woman sat behind a desk, talking on the phone. Ella pursed her lips together before hesitantly stepping forward to the desk. The Nogitsune almost growled in her head as she gained control for a few seconds.

"I'm Eleanora Ravens, I'm the new girl? I was supposed to get my timetable from here?" Ella asked the woman, unsure if she could hear her.

The woman just nodded, giving her a piece of paper before continuing the conversation.

"Yeah, have you seen her new look? It's just… a disaster." Ella huffed, walking out. She could hear a 'clink' in the office. Probably the woman had dropped something.

'_Hmph, typical people. I could've killed her in 2 seconds while she spent babbling about women.'_ She reminded herself of the dagger, hidden in her bag. She glanced at the paper, finding her first class as 'English' with Miss White. Unfortunately no-one had wrote the classrooms on it. There was something scribbled in the corner of it in cursive handwriting. It read 'Locker nr. 41. Code - 3279'.

After too many times of entering wrong classrooms, she finally found the right one. Ella took a deep breath before knocking on the door and walking 20 heads turned towards her. She grinned at the all too typical students.

'_Their lives must be _so_ boring.' _Scoffing in her head, Ella opened her mouth and tried to act uncertain. After all she had an act to keep.

"I'm the new student? Eleanora Ravens…." The teacher nodded and pointed to a chair in the back of the class next to the previous Nogitsune's host.

"You can sit next to Mister Stilinski. Could you raise your hand, Stiles?" The boy stared at Ella for a few more seconds before shaking his head from side to side as if something captured his attention and shakily raised his hand. She nodded and walked through the class to her seat with a slowly growing smirk. As soon as she sat down, Ella leaned towards to the shaking Stiles and whispered.

"Surprised to see me? Well, I'm not surprised if you have a plan to catch me or something. I mean, a Nogitsune with the powers of a psychic. It's _bound_ to scare you." She leaned back to her seat, still smirking. Unfortunately the teacher had noticed their 'conversation'.

"Miss Ravens, Mister Stilinski. Is there something wrong or are you just chatting?" Miss White stared at them along with the class. Stiles gulped as Ella grinned smug, looking down as she started to take notes.

"Umm, no Miss."

-Time Skip-

After about 15 minutes, two boys along with a girl ran into the classroom. All the students stared at them while Ella was still writing with a smirk. It was clear she had noticed them_ and_ the fact they were late. The teacher crossed her arms, apparently pissed about the latecomers.

"Mister McCall, Miss Martin, Mister Lahey. Is there a reason why you're so late?" They were panting and the girl handed the teacher a piece of paper.

"Oh. You're excused. Head to your seats, please." She let them pass and continued the lesson. The teens nodded and sat in the seats surrounding Ella. She smirked and opened her mouth as she was still writing notes.

"So, your plan is ready, isn't it? Well, little Ella's performance is ready as well. Enjoy the show." Scott's eyes widened and he looked at the shocked Stiles. Lydia and Isaac who were sitting behind Ella, glared at the fox spirit.

The spirit started counting, smirking.

"Five. Four. Thr-" She was interrupted by a loud fire alarm. Her smirk faded and a sneer replaced it. The Nogitsune turned around in her seat and glared at the four teens who were now grinning.

The teacher and the rest of the class had already left the room. The school was being evacuated, in search for fires.

Ella scoffed and snapped her fingers. Nothing happened. She snapped her fingers again, sneering. Still, nothing happened. She then remembered the 'clink' in the office after walking out. It was probably her ring falling. She swore quietly.

"_Damn it_."

The demon glared at the grinning group. She got up from her seat and slowly walked backwards before turning around and trying to run out of the class. Unfortunately for her the way was blocked. A smirking Kira with her Samurai sword and Ethan in his werewolf form stood in the doorway. The spirit just raised her eyebrows innocently as she stepped back.

"Oh, this is how it will go then? We fight, _you_ win and _I'm_ going to be killed? Or we fight, I win and _you_ get killed?" Ella walked backwards with a slowly growing smirk on her face.

"Oh, good plan but you forgot two teeny-tiny things. One, I still have some of my other powers. It's only the telekinetic powers that are affected. Forgot about that, did you? Sadly the other powers aren't very advanced so good for you. Two, I have about five bombs planted around Beacon Hills. They could be _anywhere_. In Derek's loft, in the hospital by your mom, Scott. Or in this school. Ready to blow up any second." The teens glared at her. The werewolves and Kira slowly stepped forward and surrounded Ella as Lydia and Stiles moved to the back of the class.

"But you know what's the best part? If you turn me now, little Ella won't remember a thing about the explosives or their placements." She continued their conversation meanwhile snickering and putting her arms up.

"No." Scott growled. Ethan and Isaac took hold of her arms. Ella felt her heart beat faster as she tried to tug herself free. Sadly for her she couldn't, the werewolves were too strong. The only thing good about the current situation was that their skin was touching the other's. Ella could see the past and present of another if their skin was to meet. Her eyes fluttered as scenes from Ethan's and Isaac's life appeared in her eyes.

_Aiden and Ethan were walking down the hallway of the school on their first day there. Their faces were blank but inwardly smirks were formed as they noticed the girls and some boys staring at them._

_Aiden was lying on the floor. Black blood dripped down his mouth. His eyes were lifeless. He was dead._

_Isaac ran out of his house as his father ran after him. He ran down the streets of Beacon Hills, trying to get away from his life-long abuser. He could hear the car being activated._

_He was in a dark room. He could see nothing. Blinking, his eyes turned gold and he could see again. He looked around, fear clear in his eyes. His eyes widened as he noticed something in a corner of the room. A corpse was lying on the ground. Recognising it, he started to tear up. It was Erica. It was Erica. Erica was dead._

_Isaac's eyes widened. Allison was rushing towards Lydia, her crossbow in her hands. It was pointed towards the banshee. She was about to shoot an arrow right in the heart of her best friend. He ran forward as the arrow was being shot. He made it just in time. The arrow was caught by him right in front of Lydia._

"Oh and may I ask of how did you trap me? With the help of mistletoe, spring water? With my properties or a silver chalice?" Ella asked, innocently raising her brows. Stiles snapped his head towards her in shock. She wasn't supposed to know that.

Scott got in her face, snarling.

"Who. Are. You." The dark kitsune cackled back in his face.

"Didn't you hear? Oh, right, you were too busy setting the trap up. Just ask Stiles, he knows." She nudged her head to Stiles. That caught the attention of others. They stared at him, not noticing Ella slowly moving their hands off of her. The mentioned boy was looking at the ground with Lydia rubbing his back. He tried to speak up.

"Her n-name is El-Eleanora Rave-ens. She i-is a n-new stu-udent." He managed to say, his voice hoarse. The spirit's eyes widened and she suddenly fell down without anyone to support her, an ache forming in her head. She grabbed her head, trembling from the all of a sudden formed coldness in her body. The spirit breathed heavier, trying to gain control of Ella's mind. She had continued fighting despite the Nogitsune's warnings.

Meanwhile the rest of the group stared at her. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to knock her out during the evacuation, then take her to the forest where they'd create another circle. They would place in the center of the circle with Scott in it as well who would bite her turning her into a werewolf, exorcising the Nogitsune for the last time. It was supposed to be easy but not _this_ easy.

All of a sudden, the spirit's head snapped up. Ella had gained control of her mind. Her eyes were filled with tears with a pained expression on her face. She tried to stand up with no achieves. She panted and grabbed hold of a chair to not fell down. She looked towards the shocked, not daring-to-move group.

"Get. Out. GO! Go. NOW before it comes back." She practically screamed at them with a croaky voice. Lydia rushed out of the room, pulling Stiles after her. As she exited, he stopped and looked back at Ella. _I'm sorry._ She stared back at her with a sad smile. _It's okay._ With a nod to her, Stiles walked out of the classroom. Isaac and Ethan followed him at Scott's gesture for them to.

Meanwhile Scott took a step towards the fallen girl on the floor with a concerned face. She shook her head, backing.

"No, plea-ase. This. Is. F-For you. Just go. I can't h-hold it for much long-ger." Her voice trembled. Kira's face softened. She walked next to Scott and kneeled in front of the girl as she opened her mouth.

"No, and you know why?" The trembling teenager on the ground shook her head.

"Because you need someone and the only someones you need and have aren't here." Ella stood still for a moment before slowly nodding. Kira helped her up with Scott. The pair gradually made their way to the door with Ella between them, her hands on their shoulders for support.

Ethan and Isaac had walked out in the mean time. They were waiting beside the doorway, looking out for teachers and other students. Isaac glanced at the trio before looking back at the empty hallway. The fact Ella was still awake, shocked the werewolf. He snapped his head back, staring at them with widened eyes. Ethan's face was wary at the sight before him.

"Not now." Scott shook his head at them. Their faces cleared of any shock or wariness. This _was_ the alpha they were talking to and you do _not_ talk back to the alpha.

Scott suddenly felt Ella's weight lighten and he turned his attention back to the girl. Her eyes were closed, though she was still holding onto to the pair. She had fallen down onto the school's filthy floor. Kira had reacted fast, putting her hands below Ella's head to lower the pain. She looked up at Scott with widened eyes. He kneeled and helped the girls up, lifting Ella. He stood up, gesturing his head at the parking lot to Kira.

"Let's go." Scott started to walk towards to the exit as the other werewolves headed out but Kira grabbed his arm, pulling him backwards. He looked at her, his eyes questioning the gesture.

"She told me to get her to Deaton's before she passed out. Oh, and she said that Deaton should get 'wolf lichen'?" She explained, frowning.

"Oh. 'Wolf lichen' helped to restore Stiles to himself, that means Nogitsune-free for a few days. Maybe it would help her too." Scott explained and leaned his head towards Ella. Kira nodded, still thinking.

In the mean time, they had reached the school's parking lot. Isaac and Ethan were already gone. The parking lot was empty except for a blue jeep and a motorbike.

The pair made their way to the jeep before Kira knocked on the window. Inside the car were Stiles and Lydia talking. The knock scared them, making them jump. Stiles nervously opened the door.

"So, whatcha got there?" He looked at the passed out girl. Scott climbed to the back of the car and planted her in the backseat before getting back out.

"She got control of the Nogitsune for a few minutes before passing out. Oh, and she told me Deaton should get 'wolf lichen'." The pair in the car nodded at Kira's explanation. Lydia looked nervously at Scott.

"So, what should we do?" They were scared and nervous for a reason. The pair had nothing or no one to protect them and they weren't fighters. One was a banshee and the other a researcher.

Kira remembered Ella's request before passing out.

"She told me to get her to Deaton's place?" Stiles nodded, turning the car on. Scott closed the door and waved to the passing car with Kira. He sighed, turning to her.

"This has been a very eventful day." Scott tried to make some good of the day. She cracked a smile at the awkward humour, starting to walk towards his motorbike.

"Yeah... Shouldn't we follow them?" Kira reminded him, confused. His mouth turned to a 'O' and nodded. He sat on the motorcycle and handed the helmet to Kira who had climbed on the bike behind him. Scott turned on the bike, feeling her wrap her hands around his waist.

They drove off, not noticing the faster and faster beeping machine on the school entrance door.

When the pair on the motorcycle made their way to the vet's, a jeep and another car were already here. They exchanged confused glances and climbed off the bike. Scott got off and helped Kira off it as well. Making their way to the door, they noticed the 'Closed' sign on the door. He sighed in relief, knowing Deaton was still here.

The door opened, making a 'ping' and informing the vet of another visitor. They stepped inside and walked in the back room. Ella was lying on one of the tables, unconscious with Deaton hovering over her. He was checking the girl for any other injuries leaving out the fall damage and the spirit possessing her. Stiles and Lydia were standing in the back of the room leaning on the walls, quietly conversing.

At hearing the pair enter the room, the three looked at them.

"Hey. Is she okay?" Scott stood next to Deaton.

"I injected the lichen in her body but she needs something more… effective." He turned around and started to scour through the cabinets in the room. Kira walked to Stiles and Lydia who looked up at her.

"Did anything weird happen while we were gone?" He shook his head. Lydia opened her mouth before closing it again. She looked at Stiles who shook his head again. She stared at him, glaring. He tried not to look at her, glancing at everything but her. After a minute, he finally resisted, smiling painfully at her. Lydia gestured her head at Kira. He tried to shake his head but at her glare he stopped.

Kira stared at them at the whole time, watching something like a ping-pong match in her opinion. The pair finally looked at her, Stiles opening his mouth.

"I recognised her. From a dream I had when I passed out in the school after the other Stiles' death." He had sheepish expression on his face with Lydia standing beside him, looking victorious.

A groan caught their attention. Deaton's patient had woken up.

"Hnngh." They glanced at her before quietly continuing their conversation.

Ella's eyes were wide and she was wheezing. She put her hand on her chest and tried to sit up with no real achieves.

Deaton rushed to her and made her lie down again. She finally caught her breath.

"No, no. You aren't strong enough to stand or sit up by yourself. And may I ask the name of our patient?" He looked her.

"I-I'm Ella." Her voice trembled as she looked at him. She tried to smile but a grimace appeared on her face instead.

"It is nice to meet you Ella." Deaton smiled at her. Scott entered the room and noticed the awake girl. He hurried beside her and helped her sit up on the table with Deaton. She looked at them, shock clear in her eyes.

"Why are y-you helping me? The Nogitsu-une is po-ossessing me." Ella stumbled over her words. Lydia came up to her and squeezed her arm. She looked up at the softly smiling banshee, confused.

"But Stiles was possessed by the spirit and he isn't dead, is he?" Ella glanced at the mentioned boy with Kira in the back of room. Her eyes widened even more if that was possible. She tried to speak as fastly as she could in her condition.

"I-I'm sorry I couldn't help you earli-ier. In your or my mind. I had to make a… y'know. And I was stu-uck, paralysed or you could just ca-all it sobbing on the floor as well." Ella tried to explain. A smile appeared on his face though his eyes were hollow and filled with hidden tears.

"I know the feeling." Turning her head from Stiles, she looked to Deaton with a stiff face.

"I need to talk to you. Alone. With no werewolves listening nearby." You could see the wheels the turning in his head, wondering why she asked of this favour. He slowly nodded and turned to other teens.

"Go to Derek's loft. Wait there. I will close the clinic and come there with Ella." Scott tried to protest but closed his mouth after seeing the glares directed at him. He sighed and headed out with the others.

"Bye." Kira waved at them before hurrying after Scott.

Deaton and Ella stayed in their positions. After hearing the motorbike and jeep turning on and driving off, she opened her mouth.

"Is traveling between worlds possible?" Now Deaton understood the need to speak alone.

"Before I would deny it but seeing you here, I'm doubting that answer as the correct one." He searched her face for any lies but there wasn't any. She sighed.

"I was kind of hoping you wouldn't answer like that. From what I get of it, I travelled to this world. I somehow got some powers in the process which I had no idea of before. Some I think I had before. The Nogitsune said something about only psychics having purple spheres in their eyes. I let the Nogitsune possess me only in promise he wouldn't hurt you guys. He only got in my head because the travelling opened a door in my mind, I think. And that door was opened by I have no idea how. That's all I got." Deaton nodded, still taking the information in.

Ella jumped off the table and immediately winced in pain. The fall must've hurt a lot. Deaton finally woke from his daze and rushed to her, helping her walk to the door. She looked up, the 'thanks' evident in her eyes. He just nodded and continued slowly walking the limping girl to the chairs in the reception. He helped Ella down and told her:

"I have to bring some necessities along with me. It'll only take a few minutes." Ella nodded, still wincing from the soreness in her body. She leant back, leaning her head on the wall. Her eyes slowly closed as the vet disappeared from her sight.

-Time Skip-

Ella woke up from someone softly shaking her shoulders. She looked up at her sleep intruder and saw Deaton wearing a nice brown jacket and a black shoulder bag. She nodded and got up with his help. They made their way to Deaton's car, stopping for a minute to let him close the animal clinic. Ella climbed in the car without the help of Deaton, feeling the soreness disappear from moving around. He turned the car and they drove off.

The ride was silent, both in their own thoughts. When they finally got to the loft, Ella stayed in her seat and stared at the loft. She was shaken from her daze by Deaton knocking on the window and gesturing at Derek's apartment. She took a deep breath and opened the door. The fresh air hit her, making her softly smile. Her and her mom used to jog in the forests, sometimes even camping there. She missed her.

Unknowingly to her they had already made their way to the loft's door. Deaton stopped and looked at her.

"I'm ready when you are." Ella nodded, taking a deep breath and opened the door.

They met a sight of Scott and Kira quietly conversing and hovering over a table, which stood near the huge window, with books, maps and notes on it. Ella noticed Stiles and Lydia on a couch, sleeping? She shrugged.

_'Maybe it is normal to sleep… a lot here._' She would've cooed at them if it weren't for all the people here.

Ethan and Isaac were on another couch, reading some old books.

She looked around but couldn't see Cora, Chris, Peter or Derek.

_'Wait. Cora left after the first twelve episodes of season three. Damn. I wanted to get some tips on how to be a badass.'_ Ella cursed. She had been looking forward to it.

Meanwhile, Deaton had walked to Scott and Kira and had emptied his bag on the table. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening her eyes, she started to walk to the table. Ella could feel the stares of Isaac and Ethan and tried to shake them off but found herself not being able to do so. In her previous world no one looked at her long enough to befriend her. No one stared and for a good reason. They had no reason to do it.

She made it to the table and opened her mouth, looking at Deaton. Unfortunately she was cut off.

"What is _she_ doing here?!" Derek snarled at her as he appeared from the top of the stairs in the loft. Isaac and Ethan glanced at him for a second but returned to their books. Deaton barely even looked at him, continuing to explain how to use 'Wolf lichen' to Kira.

"I invited her." Scott's loud voice filled the room, making the rest look at him.

"Well, technically Deaton did but I let her in." He added.

Derek made it to the table still growling at her. Ella backed to the table, gripping it hard. He got in her face. The others weren't even blinking an eye.

_'I guess is pretty normal. Derek gets pissed, he then threatens them and someone makes him back out, probably Peter or Scott. Though now looking at him, he is kind of terrifying. Stiles was right.'_

"Who. Are. You." Ella trembled at his words. She closed her eyes, hoping for him to back. A low chuckling from the shadows of the room caught Derek's attention. He glanced at the snickering man.

"What. Could you. Possibly want. Now. Peter?" He stepped out of the shadows and raised his eyebrows at the trembling girl.

"Derek, really? Listen to her heart. It is basically ready to leap out her chest. You still think this is an intruder?" He walked to the girl and pulled Derek off of her who growled and stepped next to Peter. He smiled at her.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Ella didn't like _at all_ what this meeting had turned out to be. She decided to grab at her last strings of bravery she had.

"Ella." She told Peter calmly, trying to soothe her fastly beating heart. He looked pointedly at Derek as he just made a point.

"See? This one couldn't even hurt a fly." Derek growled and stepped back. He sat in one of the armchairs and grabbed a book which seemed to be about psychics.

Isaac and Ethan still hadn't moved. 'Stydia' was still sleeping. Though how, Ella didn't know. They were practically shouting. Deaton had started to explain their adventures with Alpha Peter, the kanima and the Alpha pack to Kira. Scott listened intently as well, however he glanced at Ella every few seconds.

Peter's words angered her and she couldn't not retort.

"Well, 'this one' held off a Nogitsune in her mind for a few hours and fought it for weeks before defeating it for some time." She snorted. Peter grinned at Scott.

"I like her. Where did you get her?" Scott sighed, not wanting to explain Ella to Peter. Ella and Scott, they both knew he had heard the conversation between Ella and Deaton in the animal clinic. Scott looked at her and she shook her head.

"I'll do it." Ella took a deep breath and opened her mouth, closing her eyes.

"I'm from another…world…." This captured the attention of everyone. They stared at the girl who was opening her eyes. She saw a bit different sight than earlier walking in the loft.

It seemed Stiles and Lydia had woken up at some point and now were staring at her with widened eyes and open mouths along with Kira. Deaton and Scott kept conversing about their experiences with the Nogitsune (wanting to test the theory of Ella exorcising it all by herself). Ethan just glanced at her before returning to his book. He had probably heard crazier things for the time with Deucalion. Isaac got up from the couch, walked to her and checked her eyes.

"Nope, she's not crazy." He sighed, walking back towards the couches and sat down next to Ethan starting to read his book again. Derek's head turned from the book to her and just shook his head. Peter's grin turned into a large smirk. He now was staring at Ella very openly. She leaned forward and had a snappy expression on her face.

"What? I'm not crazy! I'm just someone who got i-in the way." She looked down, her voice started to go quiet and started to tremble.

That's just who she was. Someone who somehow got in a TV show. Someone who now was possessed by a demon. She just wanted to have a nice 'Girls' Night' with her mom. She wanted to laugh and cry and smile and just enjoy her life…not land in a TV series with new powers.


	2. The Girl in a Supposed Relationship

_"I'm from another…world…." This captured the attention of everyone. They stared at the girl who was opening her eyes. She saw a bit different sight than earlier walking in the loft._

_It seemed Stiles and Lydia had woken up at some point and now were staring at her with widened eyes and open mouths along with Kira. Deaton and Scott kept conversing about their experiences with the Nogitsune, wanting to test the theory of Ella exorcising it all by herself. Ethan just glanced at her before returning to his book. He had probably heard crazier things for the time with Deucalion. Isaac got up from the couch, walked to her and checked her eyes._

_"Nope, she's not crazy." He sighed, walking back towards the couches and sat down next to Ethan, starting to read his book again. Derek's head turned from the book to her and just shook his head. Peter's grin turned into a large smirk. He now was staring at Ella very openly. She leaned forward and had a snappy expression on her face._

_"What? I'm not crazy! I'm just someone who got i-in the way." She looked down, her voice started to go quiet and started to tremble._

_That's just who she was. Someone who somehow got in a TV show. Someone who now was possessed by a demon. She just wanted to have a nice 'Girls' Night' with her mom. She wanted laugh and cry and smile and just enjoy her life…not land in a TV series with new powers._

During her mental babble, tears started to trail down her face. Scott carried her to Stiles' and Lydia's couch where she curled up in a ball and started weeping.

_"Why? Why did you leave? Please come back, dad. I'll return as well. We'll all be home. It'll be alright for the first time since her death. Since Zoë's death. Since your baby daughter's death."_ Her whispering was almost silent and her voice cracked at some points. Unfortunately for her all the werewolves heard it. Their hearts couldn't help but freeze. Losing your baby sister to death and your dad so close together must have been horrible.

Stiles had abandoned the couch, now sitting on one of the armchairs and staring at Ella. Kira and Lydia had sat next to her and started to rub her back. Kira hushed her while Lydia was whispering some calming words to her as best she could. She had learned quite much on how to calm people by _training_ with Stiles and Allison. The others in the room didn't what to do so they just kept quiet. One thing men know what to never do, is to interrupt a crying woman.

"It's okay. It's okay. It'll all be okay. You will go home. You _will_ go home. It'll all be like a dream. Like a …a bit scary dream but it's all okay. 'Cause you're going to wake up. You're going to wake up and go to your family and tell them about it. About an amazing dream you had. It was all about these amazing creatures and beautiful stories. It's all just a dream." With the help of Lydia's words, Kira's shushing and the rubbing against her back, Ella slowly relaxed. Her heart calmed down and her eyes started to flutter shut.

"All... just... a dream..." Her eyes closed and her breathing evened. Ella's head fell to her shoulder and she finally fell asleep.

After a few minutes of waiting for her to be soundly asleep, Kira and Lydia climbed off the couch and laid a blanket Peter had handed them, on her.

They quietly walked over to the table. Deaton and Scott started to search through the books, trying to find an explanation for all of this. One that was better and clearer than Ella´s supposed one. Isaac climbed off the couch, walked towards Scott and gestured to the girl.

"What's the deal with her?" Lydia slapped his hand, glaring at him.

"There's no deal with her. She just missed her mom, dead sister and her missing dad. She's alone here with _no one_. We at least have someone. What would you do if you land in a world such as one where _everyone_ is a human? You wouldn't have anyone." Ethan suddenly walked out the loft, saying calmly without looking back.

"This is too much drama for me." Isaac shrugged, knowing this was true.

Peter was still looking at the sleeping girl, a thoughtful face on.

"Did she tell any of you how she got her psychic powers?" He asked. The question made Deaton freeze.

"Yes… she told me psychics have a bright purple sphere in their eyes which had been told to her by the Nogitsune." Peter had started to walk closer to Ella with a grin.

"Well, maybe she had that sphere in her eyes even in her world?" He kneeled in front of the girl and grabbed her head. The other teens exchanged concerned glances. Peter was a bit crazy, they all knew it but he was family to Derek and useful for information. _But_ if he did something to her, they would throw him out. They had started to protect Ella as she was starting to feel like pack. She had tried to protect them and was willing to give in to the dark kitsune to protect them.

All of a sudden, Peter yelled in Ella's ear.

"WAKE UP!" She sat up with widened eyes and quickly put her hands in front of her. The books, maps and the rest from the table suddenly flew to her and Peter, surrounding them. Scott, Deaton, Lydia who were near the table, stepped back, eyes widened. Derek and Isaac rolled their eyes. Stiles just stared. Guess he hadn't seen such a display of powers before.

Ella looked at him, panting with eyes open wide.

"Why. Did you. Do that." Peter searched for something in her eyes. He then smirked and stood up, walking back to the table.

She quickly got up with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and started walking to Peter. She was still limping a bit. Lydia and Kira slowly walked to the couch, not wanting to do anymore harm or get stuck between them and get hurt. The vet and his assistant stayed at the table.

"I repeat. Why did you do that?" Ella looked questioningly at her waker. Peter lifted a book for her to see, which was open at a picture of a psychic's eyes. They were bright purple. There weren't any purple spheres, the eye was purple. The just woken girl was still confused. He sighed.

"Do you know what this means?" Ella shook her head.

"This could mean you don't have complete psychic powers or you have more powerful ones _or_ you have more powers than a normal psychic has. I'm betting my money on that you had these spheres before you got here, in this world?" Peter explained and at the nod of Ella, he would've continued but he was interrupted.

"How?" Stiles asked who now was standing near the table. Ella shook her head and opened her mouth.

"That is not the problem. The problem is that the Nogitsune or I has planted _at least_ 5 bombs around the city. Unfortunately, it erased my memories of it b-but I can try to remember." She offered at the shock of the pack with the exception of 'Stydia', Isaac, Scott and Kira. They just were there, faces filled with no shock. At the questioning looks of others, they shrugged.

"I think, I would've exploded some places earlier today in some way, as the Nogitsune of course. Fortunately they stopped it somehow." Ella explained and pointed at them. The others nodded though Stiles had a questioning look on his face and started to pace back and forth in front of the table.

"But how? How would you have exploded them? You didn't have any detonators on you, so how? We searched you for any dangerous things at the vet's, by the way. So how they have stopped it? How would you have done it-" Stiles suddenly stopped. He looked at Ella with awe clear on his face.

"Oh, that's smart. That's brilliant! A bug. A bug you would've placed on the bombs and on yourself. That's just brilliant! But what would activate them?" Ella froze in shock. She started to stumble through her words.

"A-At the school, I would've co-ounted down from 'Fi-ive' to 'One' after I mentioned the explosives but the a-alarm stopped me." Lydia got up from the couch and walked to her.

"But maybe they weren't the words. I mean, they could be anything and 'Five, four, three, two, one.' may not be them. It would be the only logical explanation." She thought out loud.

"Yeah, like everything that happens in Beacon Hills is explainable and logical." Stiles retorted. They all fell to silence, trying to figure out the password.

A sudden noise broke the silence. Stiles took his phone out of his pants' pocket with a sheepish smile and walked away. He opened the phone, answering it.

"Stiles. What's up, daddy-o?" He grinned.

_"Son, I want you with Scott. Go to him and stay with him. There was a bomb in the school and in the hospital."_ His grin was replaced with shock. The werewolves snapped their heads to him. They all had heard it. Isaac's and Peter's eyes widened and the latter started to flip through the books with Derek who ran to the table after hearing the phone call, searching for something. It seemed as if they both remembered something from the books. Scott started to panic. His mom worked at the hospital.

"What?!" Stiles' loud answer caught the attention of the others.

_"Don't worry. Melissa is okay but the bomb was planted in the Intensive Care section which is now replaced by a huge hole. A lot of patients, nurses and visitors got hurt and unfortunately there was about 15 casualties."_ Stiles started to pace back and forth, still talking to his dad. By now he had everyone's eyes stuck on him, wondering what was going on.

"Umm… dad, are _you_ okay? And what about the school, you said there was a bomb too?" Kira's and Lydia's eyes widened along with Deaton's. Ella gasped in shock and would've fallen down if Scott hadn't grabbed her. She looked up at him with thanks clear in her eyes. Unfortunately Scott wouldn't meet her eyes. She looked questioningly at the other werewolves.

"Guys? What did Stiles' dad say?" There was caution and fear in her voice. Ella looked around in panic and grabbed Derek's hand, shaking it.

"What. Did he say." He pulled it back and looked at her in pity before starting to flip through the books again. Peter stopped flipping through the books and stepped forward to her.

"He said there was a bomb in the hospital and in the school. Some people got hurt in the hospital and yes, some also died. He hasn't said anything about the school yet, though." Understanding was clear in his soft eyes. Ella remembered he had killed as well without being able to stop it in the beginning. A conversation from the first season between Derek and Peter popped in her head.

_"You want forgiveness?"_

_"I want understanding."_

She started to walk over to a pillar with glassed eyes and almost slided down one but Lydia stormed to her with Kira hurrying behind her and grabbed her arm, pulling her up. She glared at the others before storming out with Kira and Ella on her arms. Kira awkwardly waved to Scott with a sheepish smile while Ella was stiff with tears in her eyes as the banshee dragged them out.

"This is it! I've had enough! We're going shopping to relieve of all the stress." The banshee yelled back before the door closed. The werewolves looked at each other and shrugged. It _was_ Lydia they were talking about.

Stiles was still pacing and on the phone with his dad.

_"Luckily there was no one at the high school so no one got hurt. But I don't know if you'd 'nay' or 'yay' to this. Because of the huge 'hole' in the high school, there will be no school because of the repairs for about… wait, let me check."_ Stiles could hear his dad rustling some papers or something around. He looked around and noticed that the girls were gone. He looked with widened eyes to Scott who shrugged. The Hales were searching through the books again. Deaton was explaining something to Scott while Isaac was still reading his book.

_"Yes, here it is. There is no school for the next two weeks... Stiles, you okay?" _The Sheriff paused and asked at Stiles' sudden shouts of happiness which Sheriff had mistaken for screams of pain and hurt. His son now had a grin reaching to his ears on his face and was jumping up and down. The other teens had a matching grin to him which widened after seeing the Hales' rolling eyes and Deaton's soft smile.

"Yeah, dad. I'm great. But has anyone found any leads to the other bombs?" Stiles said with a grin which turned into a concerned frown for his dad. The mentioned man sighed.

_"Not yet. Stiles, just... be safe, okay? The new girl, the new Nogitsune, right? She's still out there so be careful, son. Okay_?" The worry was clear in his voice.

"Yeah, okay dad. But the good news is that she's somewhat free of it with Deaton's help. BYE!"

_"Wait, Stile-"_ He ended the call with a grin and looked at the others.

"Guys, did you hear? No school for two weeks?" Peter suddenly stood up with an ancient book as he seemed to find what he was searching for. He had a grin on his face.

"Yeah, yeah but I found it. _'One of the ways to exorcise a demon is to find a Soulless River plant and collect fifteen green leaves off of it. Next, one must burn the leaves and ten planks from a young Mountain Ash in a silver cauldron 'til they are burnt to black ash. Then one would have to create a square with one's Spark. In the activated square, one must stab themselves with a platinum dagger.'_ This is it. With this we can exorcise the Nogitsune but unfortunately the knowledge of the Soulless River plant's location has disappeared with time." He sighed and sat down on one of the couches, starting to read it probably in hope to find more tips.

A sudden 'beep' interrupted them. Stiles again took his phone out of his trousers' pocket sheepishly.

"It's a text from Lydia." He frowned.

"She says that Ella quote 'has some River Ash us in her apartment which is on Rose Road 3' quote. They are meeting us there in 15 minutes. The ash should help with protecting the loft. We should also search for something against the Nogitsune in there. Then there's some things that I don't get and a, oh. Ella wants us to rescue her and Kira. Yeah... there is no way I'll get in the way of Lydia and her shopping trips." He grinned and put the phone away. Deaton started to put his things away, softly smiling. Scott was confused.

"What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to help us?" Deaton shook his head, grabbing something from his bag.

"You have everything thought out here. But here." Deaton put some syringes and bottles filled with some green plant. Derek lifted his head from the books and glanced at the vet's 'gifts'.

"There is enough 'Wolf lichen' in those bottles for a few weeks. That should be enough to figure all of this out. You need to boil them, put about 5 grams of it in a syringe and then insert the lichen in a vein on the left side of her neck." He pointed to the bottles and syringes. Scott and Stiles nodded, watching Deaton intently.

"That should help but I should go. The clinic can't be closed every week for a day or so." Deaton started to walk out the loft and opened the door. He looked back at the men and smiled before closing the door.

At the slamming of the door, the Hales resumed their reading along with Isaac. Scott however gathered his things and started to leave, probably to 'save' the girls. But Stiles froze and looked at his best friend.

"Scott?" Caution, shock and fear were clear in his voice.

"Hm?" He was still packing his things together but looked at Stiles with raised eyebrows.

"Where did Ella say she placed the explosives?" The werewolves glanced at the human who was starting to panic.

"In the hospital, in the school and…" Scott caught his breath. The others with questioning looks.

"And here..." They looked at him with widened eyes. They quickly gathered the important things – the books, the 'Wolf lichen', maps and so on before rushing out the apartment. As soon as Peter closed the door after the others, a huge explosion slammed all of them down.

* * *

'Ella's POV'

I sat in the backseat of Lydia's car with her and Kira sitting in the front. We were on the way to a shopping mall or something. I looked out the window and saw the occasional forest or the city passing by, grumbling. I hated shopping. I mean, I enjoyed going out to shop with my mom or my occasional friends and just fooling around, some stayed with me for a few months and then left for god-knows-why... but it's just not the same. And why the hell are we going shopping when there is a dark demon inside me?! When I had killed people, real people? People who had families and people who loved them?

A sudden voice slapped me out my mental self-blaming rant. I looked questioningly at the glaring Lydia whose face softened at seeing my hidden tears. She grabbed my hand from my lap and started to rub it.

"Hey, don't you think about that sick bastard who made you kill. I had this with Stiles already and it practically killed me. Don't think about what happened, think about what _could_ happen if you helped. Think about that." I swallowed down my fear and tried to think. Kira glanced at me with a reassuring smile before looking back at the road. Safety before girls with demon problems, y'know?

_'C'mon Ella. Think about what it did during the weeks I was gone from Beacon Hills. Where did I go? What did I do?' _My eyes widened as I remembered that old druid from Ireland. Lydia quickly gestured for me to speak, noticing my widened eyes.

"I remember I got control of the Nogitsune for a few hours in Ireland, I think. I visited some old druid who taught me how to exorcise a spirit. He helped me make some River Ash and gave me a platinum dagger which is used in a ritual exorcising a spirit_ but _can be used for the same purposes as Mountain Ash. It mainly works against spirits and demons though. I have them in my apartment here, in Beacon Hills." Lydia's and Kira's faces filled with shock before Lydia smiled triumphantly.

"I told you. Just think about what you can do." She slapped my arm triumphantly before we were interrupted.

"Guys, shouldn't we tell the others about this? They should know about his, don't they?" Kira asked us with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, yeah..." Lydia and I awkwardly chuckled before she took out her phone.

_'Right, Ella. This is your last chance in getting out.'_ I threw myself beside Lydia and tried to grab her phone. Unfortunately this caused Kira to swerve and we slammed to the door. Luckily, Lydia wasn't ready for my 'attack' and I got the phone. I quickly climbed to the backseat and looked at Lydia. She was glaring at me with crossed arms. But at my smirk, she huffed and started to look out of the windows.

I turned my attention to the phone. Lydia had succeeded in writing most of the text to Stiles as it seemed.

_'Ella remembered she has River Ash in her house. It's at Rose Rd 3. It could be useful in order to protect the loft and others. Meet at Ella's house in 15 mins.,oooueavvjkbfdosh.'_ I grinned at the text before continuing it.

_'Ella here, could you please please save us? It's awful. Please?'_ And with that I sent it. I handed the phone back to Lydia, grinning. She narrowed her eyes at me and took the phone from me with caution.

"Guys?" Both of us looked at Kira who had spoken up.

"I still don't know where to go. To the mall or Ella's house?" Lydia opened her mouth but I interrupted her with a smile.

"To my house. It's on 'Rose Road 3' and how did you know that, Lydia?" I looked pointedly at her.

"I know everyone and everything." Lydia smirked.

Silence filled the car after Lydia's and my _entertaining_ conversation ended. I glanced to the passing houses. We had made it to the city. I noticed some young children running around and laughing. A forced smile formed on my face. It remembered me of her. She was so innocent, so sweet but cruel life took her. Took her violently and viciously, leaving her lying on the before green, now red with blood forest floor. Left her there without anyone to help, without anyone to be there with her in her last breaths of air.

Someone knocked loudly on the car window. It snapped me out of thinking of her.

_'C'mon Ella. You have broken down today at least two times already. Don't let there be a third time.'_ I blinked, trying to get rid of the tears, took a deep breath and stepped out of the car.

It seemed that we were there. I started to walk to my small house before stopping and looking back. Lydia and Kira were still at the car, quietly talking. They had clearly noticed my tears. I gestured at the house.

"Let's go." They smiled and walked to me. I grabbed their arms and opened my mouth.

"Welcome to my home." And with that we stepped in the house.

-Line Break-

I sighed, putting some ancient books which I got (read: stole) from my relatives from this world, back in a box. The books were really useful about being a psychic powers. Unfortunately I hadn't really read through all of them. Some were in another language and it took time to translate. I also hadn't unpacked in the days here, in Beacon Hills. But in the mean time we had searched through the house but we hadn't found the ash yet.

I had braided my hair and had also changed to some black jeans, some black boots and a long-sleeved dark blue blouse in order to crawl under the dusty beds and tread in the damp basement and the boys _still_ weren't here. I looked at the clock on my bedroom's wall. It had been thirty minutes since I had sent the text. I was starting to worry about the boys.

All of a sudden someone knocked on the door.

"ELLA?" Scott's loud voice filled the house.

I grinned in relief. They were okay. I quickly hurried to the door and opened it. My eyes widened at seeing the boys with scorched clothes, singed hair and smelling like smoke. I suddenly felt awful.

"Oh god... one of the bombs was in Derek's loft, wasn't it?" I groaned as they all nodded. I remembered they were still outside the door and slapped my head.

"Sorry. Come on in." I opened the door wide open for them to come in. Isaac, Scott and Stiles walked in like drenched dogs. I softly laughed at their childishness. But what made me laugh even harder were the Hales coming after the teens. Peter grinned at me while Derek groaned and muttered something which I couldn't hear to his uncle.

"_I told you, she's another Stiles but thankfully a bit less sarcastic than the latter."_

I shook my head at the weirdness of the Hale pack, still laughing (now I guess it's 'the McCall pack', considering that Scott's an Alpha and none of the Hales are).

Taking a deep breath, I turned around and stepped inside my house. I looked around, confused. There was no one here but then... I heard laughs coming from the living room and grinned. The girls had obviously seen the guys.

I walked to living room and noticed everyone had made themselves at home already. There were books, maps, syringes (?) and bottles on the table as well some glasses and cans of coke. The Hales plus Isaac were situated on one couch, Stiles and Lydia on another couch next to them and finally Scott and Kira were sitting on a couch opposite of the Hales and Isaac.

"Well, make yourself at home." I sat on one of the couches next to Scott and Kira, rolling my eyes at the grins heading to my way.

"So... where's the River Ash?" Blinking, I looked at Peter.

"Sorry. What?" He rolled his eyes.

"Girlie, y'know what I'm talking about. The River Ash? Lydia sent Stiles here-" At this point Stiles waved at me with a sheepish smile. I sent a reassuring smile back at him.

"-a text message saying you had some of it." Sighing, I leaned back on the couch. The guys gestured for me to go on.

"Yeah... I _had_ some... as in past tense." I added at the confused looks. Stiles spluttered.

"B-But Lydia sent a message which clearly said you had some of it." Lydia glared at him.

I stayed quiet. Scott looked at me worriedly for some reason. But at the slowly growing murmurs, growls and glares headed to my way, I snapped.

"Okay, okay. Yes, I had some but unfortunately I also had a demon inside me from who I had to hide it from. And the best part? I can't remember where it is so no suing me." During my quite angry answer, some knives from the kitchen drawers floated over and surrounded the others. Noticing the knives, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I calmed down and walked to the kitchen, the knives following me without harming anyone.

Opening the fridge, I took out some vegetables and meat (tomatoes, potatoes, cucumbers, carrots) and washed them before making the knives cut them. I searched through some cupboards and found some macaroni which I placed next to the stove. Floating a pot over, I walked to the sink and filled it with water. I turned the stove and placed the pot on it before covering it with a lid.

I looked around, trying to find a clock. I noticed one on the wall, opposite of the fridge. It was about half past four in the afternoon. Ten minutes and I could put the macaroni boiling. I could almost see my sister smile and ask.

_"Nora, could you make me some sandwiches?" _Because of her, I almost stopped cooking. I didn't want to remember her and the pain. She loved my dishes and clapped after eating each one. She was so innocent. I missed her.

I wiped away some tears and turned my attention back to cooking.

"You okay?" I looked at the doorway where Stiles stood with a frown. I nodded at him, forcing a smile on my face. He shook his head.

"You aren't. C'mon, give ol' Stiles a hug." He opened his arms and smiled at me. I chuckled as I wiped away some falling tears and walked to him. Taking a step forwards to him, I hugged him. He closed his arms around me and rubbed my back. I buried my head on his shoulder and hugged him tighter. He smelled like home.

"It's okay. It's all okay." Stiles put his chin on top of my head and I could feel him looking around. He snickered. Sniffing a bit, I looked at him.

"What?" I murmured at him. He turned me around and made look at the floating knives. He gestured at the kitchen, opening his mouth.

"This? This is totally normal way to cook. This is all very... normal..." I chuckled at him and stepped out of his warm embrace. Making one of the cutting knives stop, I grabbed it and started to cut a potato. Remembering Stiles, I looked at him with a smile and knife in my hand.

"Want to help?" He nodded furiously with a grin.

"Hell yeah!" Stiles walked beside me and I handed him the knife. He took a tomato and stared at it. I snickered at him as he glared at me.

"What? Oh, fine. I'll show you." I took a tomato and started to cut it.

"Okay, you cut it open like this. Then you cut it in half and take out this green part. It's not edible." I stopped, feeling him looking at me. I glanced at the boy questioningly.

"What?" He chuckled at my question.

"It's just, you seem very at home with all of this." I nodded and continued cutting, speaking softly.

"Yeah... my sis loved to eat and our parents weren't home all the time so I taught myself how to cook. Just to please her." Smiling at the memory, I handed the tomato and the knife back to Stiles. He started to cut it as I showed him. I grinned at him, proud of him.

"I know the feeling. My mom... she wanted to grow vegetables but she wasn't strong enough so I started to help her. And with time, I was beginning to like it. I loved the joy on her face when I carried some carrots or something fresh to the house." He sighed. I rubbed his back. Stiles looked at me as I smiled at him.

"C'mon. Some werewolves, a kitsune and a banshee need some food." We laughed and started to cut the vegetables once again.

-Time Skip-

I put the potatoes in the pot with boiling water in it which was on the stove. I glanced at the rest of the food on the table. We had finished making the salad, the macaroni was boiling, the pie was in the oven but we had to fry the cutlets and make the sauce...

_'Shit.'_

"Stiles!" I shouted at the boy cutting a piece of meat. He jumped and looked at me with widened eyes.

"What?!" He yelled back at me before heading to the sink. After washing his hands in the sink he walked beside me, drying his hands with a towel.

I was looking at all the food. I had noticed something.

"We have to make some sauce too... and... well... I forgot." Stiles groaned as I smiled sheepishly at him. After about a minute of groaning he dropped his hands from covering his face and looked at me.

"Okay, okay." I grinned as he finally agreed. I pulled him to a cupboard, instructing him.

"Grab about four onions, some pepper and a pack of flour. I'll get the milk and eggs." He started to search through the cupboard as I headed to the fridge. Grabbing a carton of milk and five eggs, I went to the table and poured half a litre of milk in a bowl. I would've dropped the eggs in there as well but a splat stopped me.

I looked down and noticed a white stain on my dark blouse. Lifting my head, I narrowed my eyes at Stiles as my hand crept behind my back, still holding the eggs.

He froze, a hand, white with flour, still in air as he just threw something. His eyes widened as he noticed my glare.

"Look, I'm-SHIT!" I tossed the eggs at his face but he ducked, the eggs hitting him in the forehead. I covered my mouth, trying not to laugh.

Stiles looked at me, egg yolk dripping down his face. I finally laughed out loud at the ridiculous sight before me. He quickly grabbed some more flour from the pack as my eyes widened and threw it at me.

"NO, please don-" My face was now covered with flour. I wiped it off and saw Stiles grinning.

"Oh, you're on." I grinned back at him and grabbed the milk carton. He snickered and ran around the table. I ran after him but still managed to hit him with the milk. He laughed and grabbed some batter from a bowl we had used to make the pie, I think, and threw it at me. I gasped in mock shock and grabbed some flour and some eggs before throwing them at him. Luckily he was still laughing at me as I hit him. He grunted, lowering his head with hands behind his back.

I looked at him, concerned. I slowly walked around the table towards him but as he lifted his head I stopped. He looked at me with shit-eating grin as my eyes widened and I put my hands in front of myself. Stiles quickly pulled his hands from behind his back and threw some tomatoes at me.

I laughed and tossed some apple jam I had grabbed from some cupboards back at him. We walked closer and closer to each other, throwing flour, eggs, jam, tomatoes and so on at one-another. We finally reached each other, breathing heavily. I laughed at him. He had eggs all over his face. He glanced with a confused face at me.

"You have egg right... here..." I lifted my hand and slowly, gently wiped away the egg yolk from the side of his face, softly smiling. Stopping my hand at his neck, I looked in his eyes.

"There... no more yolk." He stared at me, smiling as well. I leaned forward and closed my arms around his waist. I could feel his arms close around me.

"Thank you. For...all of this." I murmured to his shoulder. I felt his body shudder as he laughed.

"You're welcome. And it was really fun and I haven't had some _real_ fun in a long time. So thank you." I chuckled, lifting my head. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. I laughed as he grinned cheekily and drug him out of the kitchen to my bedroom. Luckily none of the people in the living room noticed us. I pushed him on the bed and turned to the closet.

After digging in tons of boxes full of some useless things, I found some grey knee-length jeans, a maroon sweatshirt and some grey Converse for myself.

There were some men clothes in my closet but I hadn't worn them in a while so they were probably buried in some boxes. After five minutes of searching I had finally found some clothes for Stiles. I had found a dark blue sweatshirt, a pair of black jeans and a pair of black sneakers.

Grinning at my success, I turned back to Stiles but found him standing and going through my drawers and bookcases. I quietly put the clothes on the bed and sneaked behind him, smirking. He still hadn't noticed me. I was right behind him. I put my hands around his waist and my chin on his shoulder, whispering in his ear.

"Whatcha doin'?" He jumped. I laughed at him before turning him around. His eyes were wide and he had out his hand on his chest.

"Oh god. Don't _ever_ do that again. I've had enough scares from werewolves in my whole lifetime. Please don't add a psychic to that list." I chuckled at him before shoving him to the bathroom in my bedroom with the clothes, closing the door behind him.

"You change there, I change here. You knock before coming in, I knock before coming in. Kapische?" I shouted at him.

"Yeah yeah, okay." Hearing him yell back, I grabbed my clothes and started to change. I slipped off the dirty jeans and blouse, shuddering at the eggs, flour, tomatoes and god-knows-what-else on there. I threw them on the floor. I did _not_ want to see them anymore.

Quickly sliding on the clothes, I walked to the bathroom and would've knocked but the door slammed open with Stiles walking out before I could do it. My eyes widened and I backed but tripped over something. Luckily a strong but soft hand slipped around my waist before I could fall on the floor. I stared at Stiles, eyes wide open, who had caught me with widened eyes filled with shock.

"Thanks." I breathed out. He started to slowly lean closer. My eyes widened a bit more.

_'What?! He's going to kiss me, isn't he? Wait… what? Since when was it normal for Nogitsune's hosts to kiss? Today? Tomorrow? Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh go-'_

During my mental babble Stiles had pressed his lips to mine. They were warm, soft and fit perfectly around mine. My eyes widened before fluttering shut. I could feel the electricity between us. I pushed my lips against his, putting my arms around his neck. He slowly laid me on the ground and started to pull away, breathless but I yanked him beside me to the floor.

My eyes fluttered open and looked at him with widened eyes. I opened my mouth, breathing heavily.

"Is this normal for people possessed by the Nogitsune?" He chuckled, still panting.

"Would you like it to be?" I smiled at his sweet proposal and squeezed my way under his arm.

"Maybe." I put my arms around his waist with a cheeky grin. I laid my head on top of his chest. Stiles kissed my head before putting his chin on my head. I closed my eyes, feeling like I could be here forever. I felt like I belonged. It was home for me now.

I gasped in mock shock, remembering why we had kissed and hit Stiles' hand, hard.

"What? What did I do?" He shook his hand, wincing a bit.

"You do know you didn't knock." I said, looking up at him with a cheeky grin.

"I'm going to pay for it, am I not?" He said, groaning. I shook my head before hearing his sigh in relief.

"Well at least not now." I smirked at him as he groaned before putting my head back on his chest.

For some time, we just laid there on the floor.

Just two normal teens in a kind of a relationship, having fun, laughing, having food fights, laying on the floor thinking about nothing. Two teens you wouldn't even think about being possessed by a spirit. Two teens who just want to be normal for some time. No purple eyes, no werewolves. No drama, no deaths. Just some normal teens.

I heard Stiles sighing and looked up to him with a frown. Instead of seeing a stiff or sad expression on his face, I saw a sweet and soft smile.

"Y'know, I like this. Us." He almost whispered to me. I kissed his cheek, memorizing his words for later.

"I like it as well." We just laid there before I chuckled, remembering why we had come upstairs.

"What?" I looked up at Stiles with a smile as I laid on his chest. He smiled back at me.

"We have to cook, y'know. It's basically the reason we came here." He groaned as I snickered at him.

Sighing, I rolled off of him. He grabbed my hand, pouting.

"No. You _know_ we have to go down and continue cooking." I stood up and held my hand at him. He sighed but accepted it. I pulled him up, accidentally onto me. Fortunately he grabbed my waist before I could fall.

"This is going to be usual, isn't it?" Stiles grinned cheekily at me. I shoved him out the room, shaking my head and smiling.

_'Although, this all seems to be moving so, very fast, I'm okay. It fits me. I've always been one of those 'Act first, think second.' or something type of girls.'_

I made it downstairs, walking past the living room. It seemed like they were still planning something or arguing.

_'Could be both, I suppose.'_

Stepping into the kitchen, I noticed Stiles already cleaning the room. He was washing the floor with a mop, happily whistling. Sneaking behind him, I grabbed his waist and kissed his cheek.

"Havin' fun?" I murmured to him as I laid my chin on his shoulder, looking over his work on washing. I could feel him nod and smile. Pulling away, I hit his hand as he tried to pull me back. We grinned at one-another before he started washing the floor again and I headed to the fridge, instructing him.

"Okay, keep on cleaning. I have to make the sauce-" Stiles grinned cheekily and I shook my head, grinning as well while grabbing some milk and eggs from the fridge.

"-and the cutlets which you're going to help with." Heading to some cupboards, I reached over and grabbed some onions and another pack of flour.

"Yes, sweety." He answered, chuckling. I bit my lip, trying to hide the grin stretching to my ears.

I headed to the table and set a bowl ready, still grinning at Stiles' answer. Almost cracking the eggs in the bowl, I was knocked to the hip, pushing me left.

Looking at the direction of my 'attacker', I saw Stiles grinning leaning to his mop.

"Really? Was that _really_ necessary?" I said, glaring at him. I crossed my arms at the snickering teen who I probably was dating.

"Okay, fine. Here's your kiss." Marching over to him, I started to lean over to his cheek and kiss it. (Un-) fortunately he turned his head so I pecked his lips softly. My eyes widened and I pulled back, staring at him.

"Thank you." Stiles said, smirking. He turned around and started to wash the floor again. I crossed my arms at him.

"Is this how it's going to work? You accidentally kiss me and I accidentally kiss you?" I asked and looked down, frowning. He glanced at me, noticing the frown and hurried over to me. He put his hands on my shoulders and lifted my chin, making me look into his eyes.

"Look, Leah-" He started to say but I cut him off, and kissing him.

_'We've known each other for what a day? And he has already made me a nickname? That's damn cute. He's damn cute.'_

I grinned against his lips and I felt him smile against mine. I slipped my arms around his neck as his arms lowered to my waist and pulled me against him. I pushed my lips against his and traced his lips before pulling away.

I remembered 'Stydia'. Stiles was looking at me concerned. He had noticed the frown.

"What's wrong?" He asked with worry clear in his voice.

"It's just- were you and Lydia ever a thing or you and Malia?" I looked down, biting my lip.

Stiles lifted my chin, making me lock my eyes with his. They were beautiful. They were this soft brown amber-like colour but had these darker, black or lighter, light brown speckles in them. I've heard that his eyes were usually like a fireplace. Warm and full of light. But now? They were filled with worry, concern and sadness. For _me_?

He gazed into my eyes.

"Look, maybe at some point Malia and I were in a relationship but when she disappeared from Beacon Hills, leaving us behind? That meant breaking up for me. And Lydia? It was always one-sided, _unfortunately_." He muttered the last part and my eyes crinkled with joy.

I chuckled and put my forehead against his.

"Well, at least now you've got a relationship which is equal on both sides. Wait, is this a relationship? I mean, we haven't even dated." My eyes widened and I started ranting.

"Woah woah woah." Stiles hurriedly said, putting his hands on my shoulders and squeezed them.

"If you want to go on a date, then okay." He let go of my shoulders and knelt. I covered my mouth with a hand, trying not to laugh.

"Eleanora Ravens, will you do the honours and go on a date with me?" Finally laughing out loud, I pulled him up.

"Yes." I answered, pecking his cheek. Immediately, a grin appeared on his face matching mine.

"Now, c'mon. We've gotta cook!" I pulled him to the table, laughing.

_'This is it. I never want to let this go.'_

-Time Skip-

I wiped away the sweat from my face and grinned at the laughing Stiles. He hugged me and spun me around.

"We did it! We cooked for eight people!" He finally put me down and we looked at the table full of food, grinning proudly. We had made some cutlets, some sauce which mainly contained onions, flour, milk and so on, some normal green salad and an apple pie. We had also boiled some potatoes and some spaghetti.

Stiles was starting to grab a cutlet but I slapped his arm. He pouted at me as I grinned at him.

"C'mon, let's take out the dishes." I drug him to some cupboards and pointed at some plates.

"Take out eight normal sized plates, four bowls and a huge plate." He nodded, still grinning. I shook my head, chuckling and started to take some cups and glasses out.

Some time later, we had gathered all the dishes needed for eating. Stiles had grabbed some orange juice, some milk and a bottle of Coke from the fridge.

We carried the dishes to the dining room, still grinning. We placed the drinks and food on the table, leaving the pie in the kitchen for dessert.

Grinning at each other, we walked to the living room and as one shouted.

"Food's ready!" The group jumped. Laughing at them, we walked to the dining room and sat down next to each other.

"Have you heard about the _kanima_?" Stiles spoke as I handed him the potatoes. He nodded, taking them.

"No, why?" I lied as I grinned at him, putting some salad on my plate. I could feel the pang in my heart at the lie.

"Oh, we met it like last year. It had a tail, some greenish blue scales and lizard-like eyes. It was horrible." He shuddered as I laughed at him.

We froze as a voice interrupted us.

"What is... _all _of this?" As one, we glanced at the speaker. Scott was behind us with everyone walking in the room. All of them – confused.

I grinned at Stiles who grinned back at me.

"We got hmm... bored?" I glanced questioningly at Stiles who nodded, laughing.

By now Peter had sat down in a seat opposite of me and started to put food on his plate.

"Well, I love this kind of bored." He smirked at me as I grinned back at him.

Stiles meanwhile looked at the others and gestured at the seats.

"C'mon, sit. Eat! We spent hours on this, y'know? You could at least enjoy it." He talked with his mouth full and glanced at the laughing me.

_'He is too cute.'_

"What?" He grinned at me, confused. I laughed even harder.

By now the others had sat down on their seats and stared at us. I looked at Stiles and lifted a fork. He laughed and lifted a fork as well. As one we looked at them and said.

"Bon appetite!" They laughed as well and started to place food on their place.

Every once in a while we could hear 'Mmm...'s and 'Oh god's or 'This is so good's and we grinned at one and another. It was pleasing to hear praises about your food.

But suddenly we could hear nothing. No scraping against the plates or drinking from the cups or glasses. We looked up and found everyone staring at us. Scott gestured for us to go on?

"Soo... why did you do it? All of this?" I sighed at his question and grabbed a napkin, cleaning my mouth. Putting the napkin in my lap, I spoke up.

"Okay. I wanted to remember. I don't want to forget it. I want to keep the memories of my home and my world. I can't forget." I looked down but looked up at Stiles when he put his hand on mine, smiling reassuringly.

They now looked at Stiles who just shrugged, grinning.

"I just wanted to have fun. If it meant wiping away a crying girl's tears then okay." I laughed at him, sniffing and hugged him.

He closed my arms around my waist as I tucked my head in the crook of his neck, closing my eyes. I'm sure we both felt like we could be there forever. I grinned, remembering why I had hugged him and leaned towards his ear, whispering in his ear.

"Does 'making out' go under that label as well?" I pulled out of our hug and laughed at his cheeky grin. I couldn't help but laugh harder at the awkward coughs, sputters and stares coming from the werewolves.

_"Told you, another Stiles. Fortunately for us now they'll take the sarcasm and the energy out on each other."_ Derek muttered to his grinning uncle.

"What? What did she say?" Lydia demanded, clearly wanting to know.

Kira and Lydia turned their head from werewolf to werewolf and finally... to us.

I leaned back in my seat and opened my mouth, grinning.

"I said 'Does making out go under that label as well?'." Their eyes went wide, their jaws dropping. Lydia shook her head and asked the question of the hour.

"Wait wait. You-" she pointed at Stiles who nodded, amused.

"-and you?" the girl now pointed at me. I grinned before nodding. She sighed.

"Really?" Lydia asked us with raised eyebrows. I looked at Stiles and grabbed his hand. He squeezed it, smiling at me as I beamed at him.

Stiles turned to look at the group sitting behind the table and smiled at them.

"Look guys, this isn't going to change anything. I'll still be researcher guy. She'll still be the new girl but maybe with time will become something more. We, Leah and I, will still be dating. And we'll still be the Pack, just with some additions." He explained.

During the speech, I noticed some huge grins from the girls (especially when Stiles said he and I will still be dating), some soft smiles from Isaac and Scott, an almost-glare from Derek and a smirk from Peter. It seemed like he knew all along we would be together.

All of a sudden Scott stood up with a glass in his raised hand. We all stared up at him, wondering at the weird gesture.

"I'd like to toast Stiles and Ella and their newly found relationship but with some conditions. One please let me find you clothed every time I see you." Some chuckles were released at his point. However I grinned cheekily at Stiles who had his head in his hands, groaning.

"Two no floating things during making out. I'd rather not get hit in the head. And for the last one. Just... make each other happy." Scott smiled at Stiles and I.

"To 'Stella'." He said, lifting his glass. I noticed a grin coming from Stiles as he looked at his best friend. Smiling, I raised my glass and as a wave everyone else raised theirs as well.

"To 'Stella'." In unison, we drank. Putting our glasses back on the table, I spotted a basically jumping up and down Stiles who grinned at the others.

He leaned forward and opened his mouth.

"So... did you find anything?" The happy mood vanished. Frowns, sneers and scowls formed on their faces. I furrowed my eyebrows, curious. It seemed the others hadn't really found the River Ash. But why? They should smell it, shouldn't they?

"Did you find anything?" I asked them, concerned. What would happen if we would find nothing?

Peter leaned back in his seat.

"We found the same thing you did. The use of River Ash. Nothing more." He sighed as we all leaned back in our chairs. Creasing my brows, I thought of the trips in Europe some days ago. I had gotten something. I got the ash, the dagger and the... books. I jumped up in my seat and started running upstairs, not noticing the weird stares directed to me.

"Hang on!" Yelling back, I had reached my bedroom and started to search through the boxes on my bed. They had to be here. I had gotten (read: stolen) them from my relatives and I just read them before the guys got here.

Abandoning one of the searched through boxes on the floor, I grabbed another one and rummaged through it. Again there was nothing there. I stormed to my closet and found some boxes in it. Searching through them, I couldn't find anything. Sighing, I laid down on the floor and looked around.

There were opened boxes everywhere with clothes, shoes, books and so on, surrounding them. I looked under the bed, hoping not to find any dust down there. There was nothing there... except an opened box. Quickly sitting up, I crawled under the bed and grabbed the box.

Climbing out, I quickly opened the box. Sighing in relief, I saw some old, as in ancient, books. I grabbed them and stormed downstairs. The others were in a conversation which I tried not to noticed and placed the books loudly on the table. There were about 7 books, all of which everyone immediately grabbed.

"A few weeks ago, I traveled all around Europe and visited my relatives as the Nogitsune or sometimes, the real me. From some I got these." I said, pointing at the books. Noticing everyone opening the books, I started to clean the table, grabbing the dishes and taking them to the kitchen.

Coming back to the table, I spotted all the books back on the table with everyone leaning back in their seats. Tilting my head, I asked, curious.

"Why aren't you reading the books?" Stiles groaned as Derek opened a book, lifting it for me to see. He pointed at the text and opened his mouth.

"This? We can't read this, even Lydia can't read this." He put the book back on the table, leaving it open as Lydia crossed her arms.

"Well, I'm sorry that I don't speak every language that exists." She snarled at Derek. Meanwhile I sat down in my seat, grabbed the book and started to read it. I hadn't read this one.

_'Üleloomulikud olendid, selle mõiste alla kuulub palju olendeid: Libahundid, nõiad, haldjad, rääkivad loomad ja muud. Selgeltnägijad nende hulka ei kuulu. Võimed, mida nad omavad pole üleloomulikud, kuid nad on ebaloomulikud. Kahjuks pole neid võimeid võimalik saada, neid peab omama. Tavaliselt on need inimestel sünnist saati, kuid need tulevad esile peale traumaatilist juhtumit. Nagu näiteks kellegi lähedase surm või mõrv, röövimine või mõrva pealtnägemine.'_ I turned to the next page, captivated in the pages. This book was telling me about who or what I was. I _had_ to read it.

All of a sudden it was ripped out my hands. My mouth fell open and I tried to take hold of it again from... Stiles? He was holding the book in his hand and stared at me with interest?

"You can read this?" He shook the book and I stared at him.

"Yes, now give it back!" I made attempt to grab it which... failed terribly. Stiles held the book high, higher than I was.

"Not before you tell m-us what is written on there." He stared at me as I hopefully looked around but I saw the same scene. Everyone stared at me with a clear sentence in their eyes:

_'TELL US!'_

I sunk down in my seat and sighed, looking at Stiles.

"Okay, fine. But give me the book." He kindly gave me the book, smirking as I scowled.

I opened the book at the page I was reading and looked up at the others.

"This might take a while. I have to translate this mentally first and I'm not the best at it so bear with me." Turning my attention back to the book, I read it again. This time out loud.

"Err... Yeah." I nodded at myself.

"Supernatural creatures, this definition belongs to many creatures. Werewolves, witches, nymphs, talking animals and more. Psychics don't belong in that group. Powers they have are not supernatural but unearthly. Unfortunately these abilities cannot be obtained, you must have them. Usually people have these powers from birth but they show up after a traumatic experience. Such as death or murder of a close one, kidnapping, witnessing a murder or an abducting and so on." Finishing reading it, I threw the book at Stiles who caught it and put it on the table. He seemed to be deep in thought as well all the others who were around the table.

"Happy?" I asked him, scowling. He pulled out of his daydream and stared at me with widened eyes. I shook my head at him and started to stand up but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back down. Sighing, I sat down and looked at him, asking.

"What?" Stiles stared at me along with the others.

"Y-You can read that?" He pointed at the book, stuttering.

"Yeah. I lived in Estonia, the books are written in Estonian by the way, before my sister died and my dad left. When I was twelve I moved to York with my mom." I sighed, remembering my little sister. I felt a hand on mine which was on my lap and looked up.

Stiles smiled at me and I felt all the anger and sorrow fade away at his smile. I tried to smile back at him but I'm pretty sure I grimaced. I blinked, trying to get rid of the tears and turned my attention back to the others, more specifically to the werewolves.

"I wanted to ask something. If you're werewolves and you have heightened senses, why couldn't you smell the River Ash?" I asked them, frowning. They sighed but it was Peter who answered.

"It doesn't work like that. We have to recognise, know the scent if we want to find the owner of the scent." I sighed, hopeless.

"Great." Murmuring, I left the seat and went upstairs. I entered my bedroom and saw the mess I had made just minutes ago.

There were boxes everywhere with clothes, books and other things around them. I noticed some flats, heels, my guitar, shirts, dresses and so on, thrown all around the room. Sighing, I sat on the floor in the only place free of everything. I looked around and started to clean the floor. Grabbing some heels, I stuffed them in a box half-full of footwear. I noticed a pair of flats under the bed and went over to grab them. I climbed under the bed and almost grabbed the flats but I stopped as I heard a sound. Confused, I knocked on the floor. It echoed. I knocked again. It echoed again. My eyes widened as I realised what happened. The floor was hollow. Hollow.

I quickly climbed out and started to push the bed against the door to find whatever was under the bed. But when the bed was against the door, I felt a searing pain in my head. Moaning, I fell down to my knees and grabbed my head. It was burning up. All of a sudden my knees gave up and I fell on the floor. I knew the guys had to know of it, the floor. Crawling to the desk, I tried to grab a pen. Somehow I managed to grab a sharpie but I couldn't find anything to write on. I gasped in pain as another wave of hurt hit me. Falling to the floor, I glanced at it and my hands. The floor was of a light colour and I had a black sharpie. A thought popped in my head. I could write on the floor. Popping the cap off the sharpie with shaky hands, I tried to write on it. Managing to write 'te for olow' which was supposed to mean 'The floor. Hollow', I convulsed in pain at another sequence of pain. The sharpie fell from my hand as I fell on the floor, staring at the ceiling. It was white like my mind. It captivated me.

I gazed at it for what felt like forever. Feeling more and more tired, I heard some commotion from downstairs and someone running up the stairs. My eyes fluttered as someone knocked on the door, yelling.

"LEAH!"

My world turned white, hearing a not so welcoming voice.

"We'll kill them all, Ella! One. By. One."

A/N Anyway I thought I'd give you a little sneak peak of Ella's powers and psychics so...

Psychic powers: Telekinesis and seeing a person's past, present, future.

Paragraphs from Ella's books:

_Psychics as unearthly creatures are not well known. They like to hide themselves from others. Aging ones take cover in ancient groves while younger hide out in large cities, both very good hideouts for them. In both no one would see them, notice them or remember them._

_There isn't much to know of psychics. They are very in masking and hiding themselves in the everyday of cities. They rarely reveal themselves to others or their powers. Their powers are extraordinary, quite powerful and mystical to everyone but them. Of the known powers they have, they've only make known their bright purple eyes which they always hide with contacts, the gift of telekinesis and being a Seer._

_Psychics have quite many names: Seer, Oracle, Angel, Prophet, Nymph, Fairy but most known are Druid or Witch. Most psychics are in fact mistaken for Druids or Witches._

_Powers psychics have are pretty impressive and strong. Most common power is the gift of telekinesis or having the powers of a Seer. There have been other powers seen though as well. Lady Alphea for example had the gift of healing, the Lord Oreadus had been able to shift into living creatures and the Lady Miliae had powers over Earth. There have been other psychics like them. There have been eleven Psychics with exceptional and different powers from others._

_One of the things that separates Psychics from other creatures is their religion. Many other religions have been based on it such as the Druids' and Ancient Greek Mythology. Of course both added their own stories to them.  
_

_One of the oldest creatures who have been walking on Earth are Psychics. According to them, Psychics have walked with us for millenniums, hidden. But a long time ago they walked amongst us but something changed. Something that has not been written down but has been spoken to their descendants. Something that happened even before the birth of Christ. Something that has been twisted by the tongues of young and old. Something that is unspoken of even today._

_Not many know of it but Psychics are immune to other supernatural creatures' bites. It is quite useful. They do not need a pack, a master etc._

_Psychics have an interesting religion. They offer and sacrifice plants and trees to their deities instead of humans, animals or other living creatures. Other creatures know of only seven spirits and five gods they believe in. The spirits are believed to walk among us, hidden like the Psychics. Such as __Lithur the spirit of opportunity, Lephrosyne the spirit of friendliness, kindness and welcome, Nyarkä the spirit of balance, righteous indignation and retribution, Corus the spirit of justice, righteousness and fair judgement, Iliodie the spirit of mercy, pity and compassion, Phutasion the spirit of dreams, imagination and stories and Kiaren the spirit of piety, loyalty, duty and filial respect. Though the gods are to watch down at us. For example __Pystüs the god _of trust, honesty and good faith, Syrk the god of peace and hope, Moukeirre the goddess of fate and prayer, Eiole the goddess of spiritsand Alkeian the god of prowess and courage.

_Amongst Psychics it is quite common to give a title to the extraordinary psychics. There have been exactly six Lords and five Ladies. Some time ago there had been a sixth lady who had been brutally punished to walk amongst humans as a Spirit, invisible to all but Souls._

_One of the rarest powers among Psychics are the powers of a Seer. It is also one of the most treasured ones amongst Psychics for their prophesy-telling abilities. Prophesies are quite important amongst Psychic for they help to keep the balance. One of the other reasons is quite simple. There have not been many _known_ prophesies to Psychics but one of the most popular is the one containing information about the return of the sixth Lady made by Lord Cheylt in year 1257 before the birth of Christ. Unfortunately through time the original Prophesy has been lost and the distorted version spreads amongst Psychics. But this author has found the original version with sweat and blood though he would leave the original version to himself. It would do no good to anyone if it would be revealed._


	3. The Girl with a Backstory

A/N Sorry for updating late. I'll try to put the next chapter up earlier. Oh and I put some extra info of Psychics in the last chapter but to make sure everyone has read them I'm going to put them in this chapter and the next. The main reason is that I added them later than I put the new chapter(s) up so... yeah. Here they are.

Paragraphs from Ella's books:

_Psychics as unearthly creatures are not well known. They like to hide themselves from others. Aging ones take cover in ancient groves while younger hide out in large cities, both very good hideouts for them. In both no one would see them, notice them or remember them._

_There isn't much to know of psychics. They are very in masking and hiding themselves in the everyday of cities. They rarely reveal themselves to others or their powers. Their powers are extraordinary, quite powerful and mystical to everyone but them. Of the known powers they have, they've only make known their bright purple eyes which they always hide with contacts, the gift of telekinesis and being a Seer._

_Psychics have quite many names: Seer, Oracle, Angel, Prophet, Nymph, Fairy but most known are Druid or Witch. Most psychics are in fact mistaken for Druids or Witches._

_Powers psychics have are pretty impressive and strong. Most common power is the gift of telekinesis or having the powers of a Seer. There have been other powers seen though as well. Lady Alphea for example had the gift of healing, the Lord Oreadus had been able to shift into living creatures and the Lady Miliae had powers over Earth. There have been other psychics like them. There have been eleven Psychics with exceptional and different powers from others._

_One of the things that separates Psychics from other creatures is their religion. Many other religions have been based on it such as the Druids' and Ancient Greek Mythology. Of course both added their own stories to them._

_One of the oldest creatures who have been walking on Earth are Psychics. According to them, Psychics have walked with us for millenniums, hidden. But a long time ago they walked amongst us but something changed. Something that has not been written down but has been spoken to their descendants. Something that happened even before the birth of Christ. Something that has been twisted by the tongues of young and old. Something that is unspoken of even today._

_Psychics have an interesting religion. They offer and sacrifice plants and trees to their deities instead of humans, animals or other living creatures. Other creatures know of only seven spirits and five gods they believe in. The spirits are believed to walk among us, hidden like the Psychics. Such as __Lithur the spirit of opportunity, Lephrosyne the spirit of friendliness, kindness and welcome, Nyarkä the spirit of balance, righteous indignation and retribution, Corus the spirit of justice, righteousness and fair judgement, Iliodie the spirit of mercy, pity and compassion, Phutasion the spirit of dreams, imagination and stories and Kiaren the spirit of piety, loyalty, duty and filial respect. Though the gods are to watch down at us. For example __Pystüs the god _of trust, honesty and good faith, Syrk the god of peace and hope, Moukeirre the goddess of fate and prayer, Eiole the goddess of spiritsand Alkeian the god of prowess and courage.

_Amongst Psychics it is quite common to give a title to the extraordinary psychics. There have been exactly six Lords and five Ladies. Some time ago there had been a sixth lady who had been brutally punished to walk amongst humans as a Spirit, invisible to all but Souls._

_One of the rarest powers among Psychics are the powers of a Seer. It is also one of the most treasured ones amongst Psychics for their prophesy-telling abilities. Prophesies are quite important amongst Psychic for they help to keep the balance. One of the other reasons is quite simple. There have not been many _known_ prophesies to Psychics but one of the most popular is the one containing information about the return of the sixth Lady made by Lord Cheylt in year 157 after the birth of Christ. Unfortunately through time the original Prophesy has been lost and the distorted version spreads amongst Psychics. But this author has found the original version with sweat and blood though he would leave the original version to himself. It would do no good to anyone if it would be revealed._

* * *

'3rd Person POV'

*Few minutes earlier*

Stiles sighed as Ella stormed upstairs. He put his head in his hands, groaning. Meanwhile Lydia looked at the others and said.

"What are we going to do now? We don't have the River Ash, we only have a few weeks maybe less before we run out of Wolf Lichen. What are we going to do?" Peter sighed and stood up.

"Nothing. We're going to wait and see. There is nothing else to do." He leaned back to the wall and stared in front of him as the others sighed.

There was nothing but silence... which was quickly interrupted. The werewolves glanced as one to the stairs. Scott held up a finger as the girls and Stiles tried to open their mouths. They hadn't heard anything.

"Wait." Suddenly Scott's eyes widened and he along with the werewolves stood up. Stiles looked at them with confusion and glanced at the stairs.

"Guys? What's going on?" At his question, Lydia and Kira looked at the others as well. Derek sighed as Peter answered the question.

"Trouble. Your girlfriend's in trouble." That made Stiles' eyes widen and he tried to quickly stand up, making the chairs near him fall down. He ran up the stairs as the rest slowly and silently followed him. They could hear him pounding on the door.

"LEAH!" At his shouts, the group glanced at each other before Scott ran up to the door and slammed it open. Stiles looked gratefully at him and stormed in the room.

He suddenly froze as he took in the sight before him. Ella lied on the floor, eyes wide open. Stiles fell onto his knees and lifted her carefully to his lap. He looked in her open eyes. They were bright purple. No longer was there a sphere of purple in her eyes or the dark green eye. There was only the black pupil and the bright purple iris.

Stiles' eyes widened and he quickly yelled.

"SCOTT?" The werewolf stormed in the room and noticed the sight before him. Stiles was sitting on the ground as Ella lied in his lap with wide eyes. He looked up at Scott with puffy eyes.

"Stiles?" Scott knelt next to Stiles who was tearing up. He looked at the almost crying teenager. At some knocks coming from the door, he gestured for them to go back without looking at them.

"Something-something's wrong. Her eyes. Look at her eyes." Stiles managed to say as he was starting to panic and breathe heavier. Scott looked at Ella's eyes. His eyes widened as the bright purple eyes rolled and moved but the girl didn't show any signs of being conscious. Scott clasped his best friend's hand which was around Ella, supporting her.

"I know, Stiles. I know. But we have to take her to the hospital. They'll know what to do. It might not be supernatural." He softly smiled at Stiles who was starting to calm. He started nodding and his grip around Ella loosened.

"Okay, okay." At his answer, Scott waved at the people near the door to come in. Lydia rushed in and quickly kneeled next to the three.

"Oh my gosh. What happened?" She grabbed Ella's hand as she noticed the lying girl.

"We don't know but we have to take her to the hospital. Maybe it's not supernatural. She could have something else." Scott answered after lifting his head from the pair. Lydia nodded continuously as she backed to let Stiles stand up with Ella in his arms. He made his way through the group near the doorway and almost _ran_ downstairs.

The rest of the group made their way into the room. Lydia and Scott stood up and looked around. Maybe there was something they could use, to know what happened. Unfortunately for them, there seemed to be nothing. Just some things that were thrown around the room, boxes on the floor, on the bed and so on.

"What happened?" They looked up as Kira asked with a worrying expression on her face, rubbing her hands. Scott sighed as he picked up an open sharpie.

"We don't know."

-Line Break-

Stiles was sitting in his jeep in the driving seat with the unconscious Ella in the back. He slammed the brakes as a red light appeared in front of him. He hit the wheel with a groan.

"Why now? C'mon. Green light, green light." He looked at Ella with a worrying expression.

"Y'know I heard it helps to talk. To let go of all the bad thoughts and find peace and calm in your mind. I haven't tried it much though. But I _have_ spoken practically everything not horrifying or terrifying or bad…. But I guess I could start now when there is no-one to hear except for you but I think you can't hear me." Stiles ranted as he looked back the red light.

"Yes..." He grinned as the light turned green. The jeep quickly drove on.

"Did you know the first time I saw you, I really thought you were my mom. You look so much like her. I guess this isn't normal for you. That you are _really _similar to the mom of the guy you're currently dating? Though we haven't actually reached that stage. My mom would send me to hell if she could hear this. She always told me to ask girls to dates before doing... anything... Yeah..." He awkwardly chuckled as he turned around a corner. Checking on Ella, he looked back at the road.

"I noticed the violet spheres in your eyes before Peter did, did cha know that? Mhm, I noticed them and the beautiful dark green colour of your eyes. They remind of the forests here. I really love looking in them, I could look at them for years. Because every time I do I see more: the black speckles in your iris, the bright purple sphere, the emotion... I also noticed your eyes hide all the pain, the scars, the well hidden tears and the damage which has been done to you. Usually people don't see it but I do. I see them because mine are the same: Filled with hidden hurt, wounds and burns." Stiles sniffed as his eyes were tearing up. He tried to smile through the tears.

"Back to the point, I notice lots of things about you. The energy you were spreading when we cooked, remember that? I love how the corners of your mouth crinkle when you laugh. I love how your eyes sparkle whenever you mock me. I love the way you get when you do something important to you, like cook: The way your brows furrow as you concentrate, the way your lips form a frown. I love how you express your emotion when you think you're alone." He smiled as he remembered the cooking.

"But don't you _ever_ think you're alone. You have me and your mom and Scott and Lydia and Kira. However you _can_ be alone. You can be alone with me." Stiles' eyes shined with understanding as he softly smiled. He had been feeling the same way some time ago.

"I was being honest by the way. When I said that sentence that I haven't had _real_ fun in a long time. It's always Scott in trouble and something new to research and something else to find. And when I _do_ have fun, it's always interrupted by something connected to supernatural." He sighed and stopped the car as he hit another red light.

"And today? When we had a food fight? That? _That_ was real fun so thank you. Thank you _so_ much. I haven't felt that... rush in a very long time. That sparkle and excitement which appears in your eyes and that tingle and butterflies you feel in your stomach? Yeah, that had disappeared from my life. It was all pretend and danger. But today was safe and great and fun and... _real_." Stiles ended his rant with a smile.

"So thank you. Anyway, look we're here." He grinned out the window before remembering exactly _why_ they were there. His eyes widened.

"Oh god, we're here." He parked and quickly climbed out of the car. He opened the back door and carefully grabbed Ella. Her eyes were still wide but she had somehow gained cuts on her arms and face which were bleeding. Nudging the door shut, he practically ran into the hospital. Running to the reception, he almost shouted at Melissa who was there.

"She needs immediate help." Her eyes widened as she noticed Ella. She quickly grabbed the phone and dialled someone. After some pretty loud conversing, she slammed the phone down and gestured another nurse to come.

"I'm going on a break." Melissa told her before rushing Stiles and Ella somewhere.

"What happened? Who's she?" She shouted at him.

"I don't know. Ella Ravens, the new girl maybe the girl I'm dating." Stiles shouted back at her. At Stiles' answer, Melissa grinned at him and shouted back.

"Congratulations!" He grinned at her but frowned as they had reached the E.R.

A doctor who had been asking something from a patient, noticed them and rushed to them. His eyes were wide as he screamed for an operating table. Some nurses rolled it over and they placed Ella on it.

"What happened to her?" A nurse asked Stiles, shouting.

"We don't know!" Stiles screamed back.

Melissa pushed him back as he tried to follow Ella, now surrounded by three nurses and two doctors. He stood up on his toes as he tried to look at Ella before she disappeared from his sight. Looking back at Melissa and her questioning face, he sighed.

"We don't know what happened. It just... did." She led Stiles to a couch and made him sit down. As she sat down, she asked again.

"What happened? And tell me the whole story _with_ the supernatural extras." Stiles looked down as he rubbed his hands. A lone tear made its way down his cheek.

"She was just like that. I don't know what happened. It just... happened..." He rushed it all out, lips trembling. He looked up as Melissa brushed away the tear. A sad smile formed on her face.

"Take it easy. Breathe in... and breathe out. Breathe in... and breathe out. Just calm down and think. What happened before she was like that?" She said quietly. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

"She went upstairs while we stayed downstairs. Sometime later Scott heard something along with the other werewolves. I ran upstairs and found her... like that." Melissa's arm snuck around his shoulder and she rubbed his arm as more tears fell down his cheeks.

"It was terrifying, to see her like that. She just... was conscious but unconscious..." She wrapped him in a hug and Stiles began to weep in her shoulder.

"I know Stiles, I know." She whispered in his ear. He started to calm and his heartbeat slowed down. Melissa's eyes widened as she noticed the teens coming behind him. She put a finger to her lips and gestured for them to sit on nearby chairs.

"It's _all_ okay. Shh... shh." She continued to calm down Stiles. Within minutes he was asleep. She carefully let go of him and moved him into a lying position on the couch. Grabbing a blanket from a nearby room, she set it on him.

Quietly backing, she walked to the teens. Scott rushed to her, standing up.

"What happened? Is she okay? We don't know what happened to her. Is Stiles okay?" Melissa smiled as his son ranted about a stranger's welfare. He really _was_ a True Alpha.

"He's okay but a bit stressed. She has been sent somewhere. I don't know the location yet but I'll find it." She calmly answered. Meanwhile Scott was still glancing at Stiles and the faraway door where the girl had been sent to.

"Scott?" The boy looked up at his mother with a sad smile.

"Hm?" Melissa rubbed his arm as he was distracted with the wellbeing of others.

"If you want, I could go and check on her?" She asked with a smile. At Scott's repeating nodding, she continued.

"And could you tell me what is her name, age, does she have any allergies and her parents' contact numbers?" He bit his lip as his mother asked him things even Stiles didn't know. Lydia came up to them with a soft smile.

"Eleanora Ravens, 17, no as far as I know, they're dead, she has no living relatives and she is currently living alone." Melissa thanked her and rushed away to find Ella.

Lydia and Scott just stood there and watched her go away with Stiles' quiet snores for the background. They were snapped from their daze as Kira and Isaac came up to them.

"What's going to happen now? We don't know what happened to her. It could be the Nogitsune and this never happened to Stiles. What are we going to do?" Isaac quietly asked Scott, looking at the sleeping Stiles. He glanced at his best friend and sighed.

"Wait. We're just going to wait."

-Time Skip-

It had been 7 hours since Ella had been brought to the hospital. The doctors had taken her to operate on her. They still hadn't heard any updates from them.

The teens stood up as Melissa stormed in the door with a sad smile.

"You can now see her. She's in room 251." Their eyes widened and Scott started to shake Stiles' shoulder. His eyes fluttered open as he groaned.

"Scott, what?" His eyes widened as he remembered where he was. He quickly sat up and glanced at the others.

"Leah? Is she okay? Do they know what happened to her?" Stiles hurriedly asked with a worrying expression. Melissa walked up to him and sat beside him. He looked at her with a panicking look.

"You can see her. Room 251." Stiles' eyes widened and he threw the blanket to her as he ran down the corridor. Scott started to follow his best friend but his mom held her hand in front of him.

"He needs to be alone." He glanced at the running teenager and sighed. Walking back to the seats, he sat back down.

Meanwhile Stiles had finally stopped in front of the room and took a deep breath.

He opened the door quietly and inhaled as he took in the sight before him. Leah was lying on a bed, her skin white as if death had already claimed her. Her eyes were still wide and bright purple. He noticed someone had put bandages on her arms and face. They were already red with blood. They had tied her hands to the bed for some reason. There also were at least 4 nurses buzzing around her.

"_There seems to be nothing wrong with her."_

"_But then how can you explain the eyes or the never stopping bleeding cuts or the repeating shock?"_

"_The brain scan showed nothing. So did the blood and urine tests but there _has _to be something wrong with her. Why else would she be acting like this?"_

"_We can't find anything. There is nothing we can do."_

Hearing the doctors speak of Leah as if Stiles wasn't in the room shocked him. His eyes widened and he backed out of the room, staggering. He stumbled to the others who stood up, eyes wide as they noticed the stumbling boy. His eyes were wide as he recalled over and over what he saw in the room.

"_There seems to be nothing wron-…the eyes…shock? …nothing…wrong with he-…nothing we can do…"_

Spots started to appear in his sight. Lydia's, Melissa's and Scott's worried faces danced around as he stared into nothingness. Visions of Leah appeared and his eyes widened even more.

_She was cutting a tomato and saying something. Something told him he had to listen but her eyes distracted him. They were deep like the mystery of the forests around here. He loved them._

_She stared at him with a sheepish smile._

"_We have to make some sauce too... and... well... I forgot."_

_She lifted a hand and wiped something off his face gently with a soft smile. He would've grabbed her face and kissed her passionately right there but he was stopped by her hugging him. His eyes widened, sadness filling his heart which was only seconds later bursting with butterflies and fireworks as he hugged her back._

_He stepped out the bathroom, eyes widened as he noticed the falling girl. He quickly grabbed her waist before she could fall on the floor. They panted and she said something. He didn't register it and started to move closer. Before he could even notice, her soft lips were on his._

_She was on the floor with her bright purple eyes wide. Blood trailed down the side of her face._

_She was lying on a white bed with skin white as death, bright purple eyes wide open, cuts bleeding with horrifying red blood._

His vision blurred. Stiles didn't even notice the widened eyes of his friends as he slipped onto the floor, eyes fluttering.

Last thing his mind registered was the blood-hurtling sound of a shriek which no one seemed to hear.

"_No!"_

*Few minutes earlier*

Scott had sat down next to the others: Lydia, Isaac and Kira. He was deep in thought, wondering about Ella. She was… _different_. She had powers which hadn't been seen before in Beacon Hills. Though Jennifer had had similar powers, she was a darach or an emissary and had more powers which weren't quite as same as Ella's.

Ella had also snuck in the Pack's hearts with her protectiveness of them, her Stiles-like character, her _her_-like fearless acting and fear of the unknown. It was troubling to see the likeness with _her_. She felt like a good old friend. It was terrifying... to see someone so like _her_ but for Stiles and the goodness of them all, he was ready to face it.

"-ott. Scott!" He looked up at Lydia's shouts. Her face softened at seeing his expression. He was worried to death about a girl he had never _really_ met 'til today. Though they had known each other for only a day, it felt as a lifetime.

The banshee reached over and rubbed his arm. She sent him a reassuring smile.

"Scott. She's going to be okay. I bet if it was the other way around, with Stiles in the hospital bed, Ella would be the same. Worried, anxious, twitchy angry, always moving and so on. She's _going_ to be okay. Just believe." Scott took a deep breath and exhaled deeply. He repeated it 'til he was completely calm.

"Thanks. I needed that." He smiled at Lydia who grinned back at him.

They were snapped out of their little period of happiness when Stiles stumbled down the hall to them, now _black_ eyes wide open. He had cuts on the side of his face and arms which were bleeding but he didn't seem to notice them.

Scott rushed to his best friend with Melissa and Lydia, trying to support the teenager but he collapsed under their eyes just before them. They knelt and Scott slapped his cheeks, trying to bring him back to consciousness. It didn't work.

Black tears trailed down Stiles' cheeks as he whispered something over and over.

"_Leah...Leah."_ His voice was filled with sorrow and grief. Melissa checked his pulse and breathing.

"He needs to be taken to the ER." Scott nodded and slipped his arms under Stiles and lifted him, following his mom as she led them to the ER. Lydia followed them as Kira and Isaac ran up to them, worry clear in their faces.

"What happened?" Kira breathed out, seeing Stiles' wide open black eyes roll and move like Ella's. Scott glanced at him. Stiles had started to mutter Ella's name louder and louder.

"_Leah… Leah. Leah! LEAH!"_ His eyes widened even more and he stopped screaming. Scott felt something seep through his clothes, something wet. He ran even faster, not wanting to lose his best friend from _very_ early ages.

They had finally reached the ER. The same doctor who had taken Ella into surgery noticed them and groaned.

"What is it with you and finding unexplainable cases?" Shaking his head from the Pack's weirdness, he gestured for some nurses to roll over a bed. Scott carefully placed Stiles on it. The doctor noticed the worrying faces and sent them a reassuring smile.

"Trust me. We'll do _everything_ to find out what happened." Scott let out a deep breath and nodded. Through his blurring sight from tears, he managed to croak a 'thank you' out. The doctor only cracked a grim smile and rushed to the leaving bed with Stiles on it.

The group watched the bed roll away, grief filling the air around them. Lydia breathed in deeply as she remembered after what Stiles had gone into shock. She looked up at Scott with widened eyes.

"Scott? Remember where Stiles went before he went..." She gulped as she remembered what had happened to him. Scott noticed her fear for their Pack members. After all Ella was that now to them. He rubbed her arm as she bit her lip hard.

"Yeah?" He tilted his head as he responded. The others as well were looking at her with questioning looks.

"Maybe, just _maybe_… Ella or the Nogitsune caused that?" Their eyes widened, taking in the information. Scott ran to his mother and asked her about the room Ella had been in.

"251. What happened to Stiles?" He kissed her cheek as he ran away shouting back:

"We don't know!" Melissa watched them run back down the hallway. She sighed with a grim smile.

"Sometimes I don't get it at all but at times I get it too much." She shook his head as the teens disappeared from her vision.

"Room 251!" Scott shouted at the others following him as he ran through the hospital. After minutes of running through the hallways, they split up to try and find Ella quicker. Scott stopped as he heard something from a member of his Pack.

"Scott!" Isaac shouted from the other side of the hospital.

"I found it. Come, now!" He continued. Scott's eyes widened at hearing the distress in Isaac's voice. He quickly ran through the hospital to him. Finally reaching Ella's room, he stopped at seeing the people outside the door.

Lydia was sitting on a seat opposite of the room, tears trailing down her face. Kira was next to her rubbing her arm. If you would look closely, you'd notice the pink and puffy eyes. She shook her head at Scott, gesturing for him to go away. Isaac was leaning on a wall, staring in front of him. At seeing Scott, he looked up at him.

"How could somebody do this? To Ella…. To Stiles. They were harmless, no one. They weren't a danger. Just look in there." His voice trembled. He gestured to the door. Scott hesitated but slowly walked to the door and opened it. He inhaled quickly at seeing the damage.

Ella was still lying on a bed. Her skin had turned even paler. Sweat was glistening on her skin. Her moving and rolling eyes were open but the iris' colour had changed from bright purple to black. The same colour Stiles' eyes were. The bandages were leaking through. Black blood dripped to the floor from them. The nurses were gone.

Scott hesitantly stepped forward to her bed but moved back at what happened. Ella's eyes started to move quicker with every second. Her body started shaking. She was going into shock. Scott's eyes widened and he yelled for a doctor.

"Help! Nurse! Doctor!" Within seconds a nurse stormed into the room. Her eyes widened at seeing Ella. She pushed Scott back as she rushed to her. At the right time as well. As soon as she made it Ella, the teenager rolled over and black blood erupted from her mouth onto the ground. Scott could noticed some flies in the blood. The nurse rolled Ella back when she stopped throwing up.

"Move back. Farrell! Wellington! In here!" She yelled. Turning back to Scott, she shouted while checking Ella's pulse.

"What happened?! She was stable just minutes ago!" He was pushed back as more people filled in the room. They quickly rushed to the patient. One of the nurses rolled in another bed.

"On three. One, two, three." On three they lifted the girl onto the bed. They quickly rolled her out of the room. The same nurse who was in the room first, ran to Scott.

"Kid, I need you to tell us what happened. Another teenager was just minutes ago checked in with the same symptoms. You seem to know both of them." He sighed at the questions. They hadn't even found out who or what caused it even less what had happened.

"We don't know." At Scott's answer, she sighed. Placing her hand on his arm, she spoke up.

"I know kid, I know. But we're going to take good care of them." He smiled bitterly at her. After a few minutes of silence, she removed her arm and ran out of the room.

Scott watched her leave before turning his head to stare at Ella's bed. It was grey, some of the blood had spread turning the bed sheets grey. Black splatters covered the bed. A large pool of black blood covered the ground near the bed. Scott's eyes narrowed at remembering the flies in them. He slowly walked to the blood and kneeled. Hesitantly he reached out his arm and dipped a finger in the blood, avoiding the flies. Pulling it back, he smelled his finger. Scott immediately grimaced.

It smelled of sickening puke, dead flies, foul blood and something else that he didn't recognise. His eyes widened at remembering Ella's eyes. Stiles' had been the same. They have the same symptoms: the black eyes, the black blood, the throwing up…

Scott stood up and ran out of the door, wiping his finger to his jeans. The others were now frozen and wide-eyed, staring at the disappearing nurse rushing down the hallway. They looked back at him. He sighed.

"Ella went into shock but c'mon. We have to go." At his response, Kira tilted her head, questioning him. Lydia wiped away her tears and stood up. Looking down at Kira, she grabbed her hand and pulled it a bit.

"C'mon. He'll explain on the way. I'll make sure of it." She narrowed her eyes at Scott who couldn't help but gulp. A banshee' shriek was something a werewolf could bear half of a mile near of it. But Lydia's? _No_ werewolf could bear it.

"C'mon. We have to go. Now." Isaac and Kira stood up at the clear warning in his voice. Scott nodded and started to walk down the hallway to the E.R, explaining. The others followed him.

"Ella was almost the same like in her house when I entered the room. But her eyes were black and she was bleeding black blood. When she went into shock, I yelled and I'm pretty sure you heard me." He quietly spoke, trying to avoid any eavesdroppers. At the nods, Scott continued.

"Before the other nurses and doctors made it to the room, she threw up. She threw up black blood, dead flies and something else which I didn't recognise. I don't know. Back to the subject, remember Stiles had black eyes as well. He cried black tears, could've been black blood. Maybe it is going to happen to him as well. Maybe he will go into shock again. Maybe he will throw up _black blood_ too." Lydia's, Isaac's and Kira's eyes widened and they ran faster.

When they finally reached the E.R. they froze as they saw their pack mate. Stiles was on one of the beds shaking. His skin was covered with bleeding cuts. Black blood trailed down his arms and face. They could see black splatters all over his bed and a pool of black blood, dead flies and vomit on the ground near it. Nurses and doctors were buzzing around him. One doctor's hands were on his chest, pushing it up and down.

"_Clear!" _He took a step back as a nurse stepped forward and pressed two machines to Stiles' chest. They looked at a screen and as one sighed in relief.

"_We've got a heartbeat."_ The nurse turned around and faced the group. The colour from her face disappeared as she recognised them.

"Mom." Scott breathed out. She looked around before rushing to them. Grabbing their arms, she pulled them to an empty room.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went to see Ella." Melissa tilted her head as she crossed her arms. Lydia bit her lip as Kira rubbed her arms. Isaac grimaced and a pained expression filled Scott's face. At seeing her son's friends' faces change so quickly, concern filled her face.

"What? What happened? Is something wrong?" She asked quickly, looking in each of the teens' faces. After about a few minutes of silence, Lydia finally answered.

"The same things that happened to Stiles, happened to Ella." Tears were clear in her eyes. Melissa's eyes softened and she stepped forward, capturing Lydia in a hug. Releasing all the tears that have been held back, she cried into the parent's shoulder. Melissa rubbed her back while glancing at her son.

"Scott, there's nothing for you to do here. Go home or to Deaton's or somewhere else. I don't know. You could at least make yourselves useful and try to find out what happened to them. All _I_ can tell you is that something bad and supernaturally bad happened to them. It isn't something that is caused by a cold or infection or shock. It's something terrible, something supernaturally terrible. That's all I know." She whispered, trying not to disturb the crying girl on her shoulder. Scott nodded and took a deep breath. He gently pulled Lydia out her mom's grasp and nudged his head to the door.

"Let's go. We can't do nothing here." She pursed her lips together, sniffing before nodding. She sent a sad smile to Melissa before whispering.

"Thank you." Scott gently led Lydia out of the room, nudging Kira which made her look at him. He tilted his head towards the door, silently saying them to follow them. The two had been silent for almost all of the conversation between Scott, Lydia and Melissa.

The group made their way through the hospital to the parking lot. They could see Stiles' baby blue jeep all alone. It was frustrating to not see the eccentric boy in it. Tears started to trail down Lydia's cheeks again at seeing the car. Only some hours ago they had both been in there with an unconscious Ella. Only hours ago they had argued like a brother and a sister. Just hours ago he was okay.

Between her thoughts, Lydia barely registered Scott waving and calling for a cab, how she was almost dragged to the car and driven to Deaton's animal clinic. How she pulled out of the car, how Scott entered the clinic with her, how Deaton greeted them. It was only as they talked to Deaton, she was pulled from her daze.

He had a sympathetic look in his eyes as he glanced at the teens' faces which disturbed Lydia. She didn't want the pity. She wanted the information about what was happening to Ella and…. Stiles. She wanted to know _how_ had it happened and _why_ it had happened.

Deaton led them to the back and leaned back at a wall.

"I understand you are here for information. I am sorry but I do not know which kind of advice you want to know of." He looked each of the teens in their faces with a curious expression. There was silence for a few minutes before Lydia pursed her lips and answered with a cracking voice.

"Something happened… to Ella and Stiles. Something really bad. We don't know _what_ happened, _why_ it did and _how_ but we were hoping you would." At her answer, Deaton nodded and crossed his arms. Scott spoke up as the others wouldn't continue.

"Ella was the first one. She was in her bedroom and we were in the dining room when we heard something from her. When we reached the bedroom she was on the floor conscious but… unconscious. Her eyes were bright purple and I mean that her whole eyes was bright violet. They were also moving." Deaton visibly flinched at hearing the last sentence. The Alpha continued, acting as if he hadn't noticed it.

"Stiles took her to the hospital. We waited there for a while. When we could finally see her, Stiles went in the room first. When he came back, he was crying black tears. His eyes were moving quite like Ella's. They were wide open and _black_. He was also bleeding black blood. We took him to a doctor after that." Scott's voice cracked as he remembered his best friend's injuries. Kira came up to him and rubbed his back as tears started to trail down his cheeks.

"I went to see Ella next. She was worse. Her skin was so _pale_. There were cuts all over her body which she had gotten from nothing. They were bleeding black blood. Her eyes were still moving though they had turned the same colour of Stiles' eyes… _black_. Almost as soon as I entered the room, she went into shock. I called the nurse and the doctor. When she came in the room, Ella threw up. She vomited black blood, dead flies and something else but I didn't recognise it. She was taken somewhere else." By this point Deaton seemed to be very interested in Scott's story. Scott however inhaled and exhaled deeply many times before he could continue.

"I realised Ella and Stiles… they both had the same symptoms. Their eyes were black and moved. They both bled black blood. After realising that I rushed to Stiles but he was already throwing up and in shock. That was when my mom insisted we should leave and make ourselves useful. We should try to found out what happened to them. So we decided to come here." Deaton nodded as Scott finally finished explaining. A grim smile appeared on his face.

"And good thing you did. I recognise those symptoms." He uncrossed his arms and walked to another room. The teens exchanged concerned and uncertain looks but they disappeared as Deaton came back with a… book? He placed it on the table with a bang. Scott came up to the table to examine it as others followed. It had old leather covers and nice vellum pages. It seemed to be quite ancient and old. On the cover was something written in a foreign language with a cursive handwriting.

Isaac tilted his head.

"Uh… how exactly is a _book_ going to help us?" He asked as he crossed his arms. Deaton looked up at him from the book with a grim expression.

"It's going to help you understand." At his statement Scott exchanged a look with Kira.

-Time Skip-

Scott and Isaac had rolled in two couches from the storage room. The girls sat on one as the boys sat on the other. Deaton had brought in an armchair on which he was currently sitting with the book in his hands. As he noticed everyone was ready, he opened his mouth.

"This is one thing I ask you to not tell others. Not many other supernatural creatures know of this and I hope this wouldn't spread to supernatural creatures out of this town." At his stiff face, everyone quickly nodded. He opened the book and started to read.

"Amongst Psychics it is quite common to give a title to the psychics with extraordinary powers. There have been exactly six Lords and five Ladies. Lady Alphea for example had the gift of healing, the Lord Oreadus had been able to shift into living creatures and the Lady Miliae had powers over Earth. Some time ago there had been a sixth lady who had been brutally punished to walk amongst humans as a Spirit, invisible to all but Souls.

There have not been many known prophesies to Psychics but one of the most popular is the one containing information about the return of the sixth Lady made by Lord Cheylt in year 157 after the birth of Christ. Unfortunately through time the original Prophesy has been lost and the distorted version spreads amongst Psychics." By now everyone was fixated with Deaton's reading. But he stopped reading. He looked up from the book and searched each of the teens' faces with a stone cold face. Minutes passed before he was satisfied and continued.

"Millenniums ago a human bonded with a Psychic. That sort of action was forbidden and even today is forbidden. The Bond between two people means they are soul mates, practically one. The Ladies and Lords were furious with the Psychic. They punished her to walk amongst humans forever, visible to only Spirits. _The Spirits or Souls as many call them, are believed to walk among humans, hidden like the Psychics. _The human was distraught. He knew he could not live with the pain. He found his death by his own hand, alone in his beloved's home. That is how the distorted version goes. The original version is more complicated and filled with twists." Deaton paused before continuing reading again.

"It was year 116 and a cold spring. Through the village of Psychics, groans and moans filled the air. A woman was giving a birth. After hours of being in labour, a healthy and happy girl was born. The mother however did not survive. The last thing she saw was the sight of her daughter lying in her lap. The woman died with a smile on her face. The girl was named Elle after her mother. Elle was given to her godmother as her father had disappeared before her birth. They moved to a nearby village, leaving everything behind. It was best for the child to not have reminders of her biological mother.

Years passed and the girl grew up to a beautiful young woman. But her powers as a Psychic grew as well. She had exceptional powers, powers which were extraordinary to even Ladies and Lords. She had _multiple_ powers. Among Psychics it was possible to only have one power such as transform into a living creature or to have the gift of telekinesis and so on. As soon as other Psychics found out, they named her a Lady. The woman however continued to live in the village, only rarely visiting other Psychics. But this is where our real story begins.

It was another day for Elle. Every morning she would venture into a close forest to gather herbs for her godmother. She worked as a nurse in the village. Usually no-one would see Elle walking in the forest or even going into the forest but this time a young man noticed her. He followed her into the trees, walking behind her nearby. When she finally stopped at a green meadow, he laid down and watched her. As the Sun stroked his face, his eyes fluttered shut.

Elle continued picking flowers and herbs for her adoptive mother and in the hours she spent on the meadow, she didn't notice him. Only when she started to venture back to the village, she noticed him. Kindly and gently she woke him up. The man's eyes fluttered open and widened as they recognised the young woman. He stood up and smiled at her. Elle blushed as the handsome young man before her, kissed her hand. With a mocking bow he introduced himself as Stephon of the Willows House. Giggling, she answered with a curtsy and presented herself as Elle of the Grace House. The two spent the rest of the day venturing in the woods, enjoying themselves. That day united two young people. That day a new friendship was founded.

As years passed by, the friendship bloomed into a relationship. Hugs were given, kisses were shared but no passionate nights were shared yet. But something happened as they shared their first kiss. The two were bonded. Both noticed it and at Stephon's insistence Elle finally revealed her secret. They were bonded for she was a Psychic. Fortunately he did not care. For him she was still the graceful, beautiful woman he fell in love with. At Stephon's reveal, she broke down. He still cared for her even though a relationship between a supernatural or an unearthly creature and a human was clearly forbidden. Through the tears which were trailing down her face, she declared she loved him as well. She also revealed they were soul mates because of the Bond. He was overjoyed at her reveal.

But neither, Elle or Stephon would tell their parents of their relationship. The answer was quite simple. Stephon was royalty but a human while Elle was a mere peasant but also a Psychic. At Elle's 21st birthday they finally decided to tell their parents. Both were enraged with their children. It wasn't appropriate to court someone without telling their fathers of it in those days.

Unfortunately for the couple a visiting Lord found out and told the other Ladies and Lords. They were infuriated with both of them. They ripped their souls out of their bodies and banished them to the Land of the Souls. They damned their souls to never be met, to be reborn in different times and different worlds. They cursed their souls to be reborn every hundred years, to spend their years in misery and pain away from their beloved.

But one of the Lords secretly put another curse on them. He had fallen in love with Elle and was quite jealous of Stephon thus he decided to make their curse even more horrible. From the moment Elle's lips would meet Stephon's for the third time in their new bodies, their eyes would turn dark as the night, and their bodies would start to not accept the reincarnated souls thus cause shock and vomiting. Their souls would be locked in their minds, damned to tread in the Land of Souls for eternity, Death herself would cut on their bodies with her scythe, cursing the blood black as her soul, demons would feast on their bodies. But the worst of all was what he had added to the curse. He made the curse infinite. They would have to suffer through the pains to the end of their lives.

But their story wasn't over yet. One of the Lords issued a prophesy exactly twenty years after their banishment. Only the Ladies and Lords and the adoptive mother of Elle knew of the original one. The shortened version was told to the other Psychics. It spoke of things no normal Psychic should know of." Deaton cracked a grim smile before he continued speaking.

Fortunately for us I am a descendant of Elle's godmother. The Prophesy was written down by her and was given to her first child who gave it to his first child. This continued until I had it. Now I beg you, you would not tell anyone of this in particular." Deaton grabbed a vellum paper which was inside the cover of the book and started to read. All of the teens were leaning forward by now, very interested by what Deaton was telling them.

_Through the chaos, strife and pain_

_With the Hunter's last breath and the Return of the Soul_

_The Bonded shall reunite_

_Onyx blood, dark eyes_

_They shall suffer through the Damned Curse_

_The Beacon or the Demon to perish_

Lydia had her thinking face on while Kira and Scott were clearly disturbed, shocked and nervous. Isaac humourlessly chuckled as he leaned back to the couch.

"Wow. And how exactly is a fairy tale going to help us with?" He stared at Deaton with raised eyebrows as the latter opened the book on a page and put it on the table. He took a step back and opened his mouth.

"Because of this." At his answer, teens exchanged a look before standing up and walking to the table. Lydia was the first to glance at the opened book. She inhaled quickly and turned her back to the table. Tears started to trail down her cheeks again. At seeing Lydia's reaction, Kira and Isaac exchanged before they both looked at the page the book was opened at. Both of their eyes widened as they stared at the book. Kira started to back towards Lydia and she started to comfort her, still wide-eyed. Isaac just walked backwards from the table 'til he almost fell on the couch.

Scott gulped at seeing his friends' reactions but at seeing Deaton's expression, he glanced at the book on the table. He took a sharp breath at recognising the picture.

On the picture was drawn a woman shaking on a bed, surrounded with shocked and panicking nurses. She had black eyes. Cuts covered her skin. Black blood dripped to the ground from her wounds. A huge pool of _black_ _vomit_ lied near the bed, on the ground. The picture was titled_ 'The Damned Curse'_. But the worst of all was how familiar the picture was. The woman's symptoms were exactly the same as Ella's and … Stiles'.

Scott lifted his head and looked at the vet, shaking. The latter grimly nodded. The teenager looked down to his trembling hands as he finally took in the news.

"So… Stephon?" At the emissary's nod, Scott continued.

"Is Stiles? And Elle is Ella? How can that work? It was said that the souls were reborn every hundred years and in different worlds, sometimes different times as well. Didn't it?" By now he was panicking. As he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up with puffy eyes. Tears were starting to trail down his face. His father figure's eyes softened as he looked back at the werewolf.

"But Ella was from a different world, remember? She travelled from another world here. How? No-one knows." Deaton sadly smiled at him. Scott merely sighed and tried to smile but grimaced instead as he remembered in which situations his best friend and new acquaintance currently were in. He glanced at the other people in the back room. Lydia was still sobbing as Kira tried to comfort her though it wasn't really working. Isaac stared in front of him into nothingness. Scott sighed again and looked down.

"Yeah… No-one knows."


End file.
